Arrête de rêver!
by Becca86
Summary: Il n'avait pas fallu grand chose pour bouleverser la vie de Cloud de façon irrémédiable. Juste un petit concert, un homme à la peau poisseuse, deux mélodies et un chef d'orchestre.  SquallxCloud


Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Ça vous manquait, les OS? Non? Je vous en ponds un quand même. On peut dire que c'est une réponse à celui de Flammula, Ta mère on s'connait pas (que je vous recommande chaudement), puisqu'on parlait justement du sien et que, pour la pousser un peu aux fesses, je lui avais proposé d'écrire quelque chose de drôle avec le thème de son choix. Elle m'a proposé : les fantasmes adolescents. Et voici donc ce que ça donne. Flammichou, cet OS est pour toi! T'as intérêt à me dire qu'il est génial, même si tu le penses pas! XD Les musiques utilisées, dans leurs formes originales (je ne les ai pas trouvées en version orchestrale, ce qui est normal pour l'une d'entre elles, donc faudra imaginer), sont : Peter Pan – La deuxième petite étoile, et Nier Gestalt/RepliCant : Shadowlord. Sur ce, bonne lecture, tout le monde!

-_-O_O-_-

Encore une dure journée qui prenait fin. Un cours de géographie, de français, de maths et de SVT plus tard et il sortait du lycée. Son sac de cours sur l'épaule, il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, l'air nonchalant. Les filles adoraient ça et il le savait. Elles bavaient devant son physique de rêve, son visage d'ange et ses cheveux en pétard.

Quoi? Elles disaient que ça lui donnait un air sauvage. Et un peu paresseux, mais ça le rendait mignon.

Il fronça les sourcils et battit rapidement des paupières quand la lumière du soleil l'éblouit. Ses pauvres yeux bleus avaient du mal à supporter les lumières trop fortes et il le sentit clairement quand les rayons de l'astre, cruels, l'aveuglèrent à moitié. Il évita un poteau in-extremis quand une main le tira pour l'écarter de l'obstacle.

" Hé, Cloud. T'es toujours dans la lune, hein? "

Axel. Un con, si Cloud devait donner son avis, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Le roux n'avait qu'une devise dans la vie : je prends rien au sérieux, sauf mon Petit Sucre. Le "Petit Sucre" ne faisait en rien référence à de la nourriture, mais plutôt au petit frère de Cloud, Roxas. Ce dernier entrerait bientôt au lycée – dans un an si tout se passait ben – et avait pris un peu d'avance en sortant avec un lycéen.

" C'est juste pour me faire une idée. " Avait dit le jeune blond un peu moins d'un an auparavant.

Depuis le temps, il se l'était pas encore faite, son idée? Ou alors c'était une ruse pour que Cloud leur fiche la paix? Ses inquiétudes, pourtant, étaient fondées. Roxas était son petit frère et il devait le protéger des voyous et des pervers qui peuplaient la ville. Axel était plutôt un fanfaron, mais le lycéen veillait quand même au grain. Pas de mains ailleurs que sur les épaules, les yeux ne devaient rien regarder qui se trouve entre la ceinture et les genoux, de face comme de dos. Les baisers ne devaient pas durer plus de dix secondes et une distance minimum d'un mètre était requise entre les tourtereaux.

" Arrête de nous emmerder et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis! "

Enfin jusqu'à ce que Roxas, poussé à bout, lui ait hurlé ça à la figure. L'ingrat! Le misérable! Il ne se rendait même pas compte des efforts que faisait son grand frère adoré pour son bien! Bah, il le paierait tôt ou tard.

Et non, Cloud n'était _pas_ rancunier.

Dans le bus, les deux compères discutèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Riku, un ami commun depuis le collège. Il se trouvait trop intelligent pour les suivre dans un lycée public et avait choisi de s'inscrire dans un établissement privé hyper coté. Le trio entama une discussion animée, qui leur valut plus qu'un regard de coin de la part d'un duo de petits vieux rabougris.

" Dites, j'ai été invité à une soirée spéciale organisée par l'école de musique de Radiant Garden. Ça vous dirait de m'accompagner? " Proposa l'argenté quand ils n'eurent plus rien à se dire.

" Ça dépend quel genre de soirée c'est. " Répondit le roux, moyennement intéressé.

" Rien de pompeux. Un ancien élève est revenu et ils veulent fêter ça. Ils vont jouer des musiques de films si je me trompe pas. " Dit Riku en cherchant des yeux le plan de la ligne du bus. " Ça va être mon arrêt. Je vous laisse y réfléchir. Dites-moi si vous comptez venir assez rapidement, que je puisse vous avoir des invitations. "

L'argenté se leva de son siège et descendit en même temps que d'autres passagers quand le véhicule s'arrêta.

Alors cette soirée n'avait rien de grandiose, mais seules les personnes invitées pouvaient s'y rendre? La bonne blague! Axel et Cloud voyaient déjà ça d'ici : des hommes en costar-cravate et des femmes en robes qui agitaient leur éventail d'une main et tenaient de petites jumelles dorées de l'autre. Ça n'avait rien d'aguicheur pour les deux jeunes qui passaient leur vie dans des habits confortables qui ne manquaient pas de les étouffer dès qu'ils respiraient un peu trop fort.

Trois arrêts plus tard, les adolescents descendirent du bus pour se rendre à la maison du blond. Ils avaient un travail de groupe à rendre très bientôt et avaient décidé, en lycéens modèles, de le boucler la veille du rendu. Ça n'était qu'une question de trois petites pages; ce serait vite fini. Quand Cloud poussa la porte pour entrer, il fut accueilli par la voix mélodieuse de Roxas qui disait :

" Putain, mais saute! _Saute!_ "

Correction : Roxas qui hurlait en agitant la manette de sa console de jeu comme si ça allait faire réagir le personnage à l'écran. Ce fut le cas, mais après qu'il ait perdu. Roxas ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait crier, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête et de taper des pieds comme un fou furieux. À côté du jeune frère – blond lui aussi – se trouvait un gamin qui riait à s'en briser les côtes. On aurait presque pu le prendre pour un clone de Cloud en plus jeune et surtout plus châtain.

" Roxas, si c'est pour t'énerver comme ça, éteins la console. " Le sermonna Cloud avec un air réprobateur.

" Ta gueule, t'es pas ma mère! " Pesta le plus jeune en choisissant de recommencer sa partie.

Cloud prit un air offusqué et partit débrancher la console.

" Peut-être, mais t'as pas à me parler comme ça! " Rétorqua le blond, furieux. " Tu veux peut-être que j'en touche un mot à maman et qu'elle te prive de jeux vidéo jusqu'à ce que ta console soit démodée? "

Il ne faudrait pas tellement de temps.

" Non! Pardon, d'accord? J'étais juste un tout petit peu énervé, c'est tout. " S'excusa Roxas, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa manette. Axel étouffa pauvrement un fou rire, ce qui lui valut un regard qui aurait pu le tuer sur place si Roxas avait eu des lasers à la place des yeux.

" Oh allez, tu perdais sans arrêt de toute façon. " Dit l'unique châtain du groupe; et le plus calme. " Écoutez plutôt ça. L'école de musique où je prends des cours organise un grand concert samedi soir. Ça vous dirait de venir le voir? "

Axel et Cloud échangèrent des regards étonnés. Pourquoi n'entendaient-ils parler que de ça? Ce n'était quand même pas l'événement du siècle.

" Sérieux? Je veux venir! Je veux venir! " S'enthousiasma Roxas, qui décida enfin d'abandonner son jeu. Pour l'instant. Il posa la manette un peu brutalement sur la table basse du salon, à deux pas de son fauteuil. " Dis, je peux, Cloud? "

" Je suis pas ta mère à ce que je sache. Demande-lui à elle. " Fit le plus grand en croisant les bras. En fait, il était un peu étonné que son petit frère s'intéresse à ce genre de musique, lui qui ne vivait que pour la drogue qu'étaient les jeux vidéo.

" Si Roxas y va, moi aussi. " Déclara Axel en levant la main. " Et puis j'ai bien envie d'entendre Sora jouer. "

" Et toi, Cloud? Tu vas venir? " Demanda Sora, plein d'espoir.

L'adolescent soupira et se gratta la nuque. Ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, ce concert, mais si Axel et Roxas y allaient, il y avait de fortes chances pour que sa mère lui demande de les suivre pour les surveiller. À moins qu'elle refuse.

-o_o-

Le théâtre de Radient Garden était splendide. Sa décoration baroque aux velours rouges et aux ornements dorés se mariaient à merveille avec les murs aux tons blanc et crème. L'endroit était utilisé pour les représentations de pièces de théâtre, évidemment, mais aussi pour les spectacles et les concerts donnés par les plus grands orchestres. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander comment une simple école de musique avait pu se l'approprier pour la soirée.

L'autre question qui trottait dans la tête de Cloud, c'était pourquoi il était ici. Qu'avait-il donc fait qui ait mérité un pareil châtiment? Comme il s'en était douté, sa mère avait accepté que Roxas vienne à la seule condition que son grand-frère le suive pour le surveiller. La bonne blague. Le jeune Strife le rembarrait à la moindre remarque et ce soir-là, fidèle à sa réputation d'obstiné, Roxas était assis à côté d'Axel et avait obligé Riku à s'assoir entre le roux et son grand frère pour le tenir éloigné.

Le blond se renfonça dans son siège, boudeur. Riku ne risquait pas de parler beaucoup pendant la soirée. L'amour de sa vie jouerait et il n'allait pas lui faire l'affront de manquer la moindre note qu'il jouerait. Ce pauvre Sora… Dire qu'il passait ses journées entières avec l'argenté. Le châtain avait passé une classe et s'était retrouvé dans le même établissement que l'argenté, où ils s'étaient rencontrés et avaient eu le coup de foudre. Et pour une raison que Cloud ignorait totalement, Roxas l'avait aussi rencontré et avait décidé d'en faire son meilleur ami sans lui demander son avis.

Pauvre, pauvre Sora.

Cloud fit la grimace quand il se fit bousculer par son autre voisin, un homme à l'hygiène douteuse. Une odeur de sueur et de vêtements mal lavés agressa ses narines et il réprima un haut-le-corps au prix d'efforts surhumains. L'homme, en bougeant, le toucha un court instant. Il avait la peau poisseuse.

L'adolescent regarda sa montre. Combien de temps ça durait un concert comme celui-là? Ils joueraient certainement cinq ou six morceaux et ce serait fini, non? Il l'espérait. Il ne supporterait pas de rester trop longtemps à côté de ce gros dégoûtant. Maudissant son manque de chance, il préféra jeter un œil en direction de Roxas pour se changer les idées. Bien, il discutait sagement avec Axel; ça restait correct. S'il avait voulu les observer davantage, ça devint difficile car les lumières s'éteignirent. Les projecteurs sur scène furent allumés et on vit entrer les musiciens – Cloud en compta tout de même près de quarante. Les instruments furent réglés et lorsqu'un silence de mort se fit, un homme au ventre généreux entra sur la scène.

Cloud aurait eu du mal à dire de quoi il était question dans le discours. Il n'en avait pas écouté un traitre mot et avait préféré regarder la trotteuse faire le tour complet du cadran de sa montre. Le pire restait à venir, pourtant. Dès les premières notes du premier morceau, le blond serra les dents. Ses oreilles lui faisaient mal tant le son était horrible à entendre. Pour lui, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une véritable cacophonie insupportable. On entendait tous les instruments jouer au même niveau, à tel point que si un violon jouait une fausse note, il aurait été difficile de s'en rendre compte. C'en vint à un point où l'adolescent se boucha les oreilles. Il nota les mines renfrognées de quelques musiciens, qui devaient certainement penser comme lui.

Titre après titre, discours après discours, le blond perdit de l'attention. Le temps semblait s'être étiré, à tel point qu'il crut être tombé dans une dimension où il fallait le double de secondes pour qu'une minute s'écoule. Quand il finit par avoir des crampes aux bras, il laissa ses membres tomber sur les accoudoirs, pour sursauter quand sa main droite tomba sur quelque chose de dodu, poilu et poisseux. Cloud tourna la tête et vit que son voisin lui jetait un regard…assez étrange. L'adolescent pâlit et retira vivement sa main pour la poser sur ses genoux, là où personne ne se ferait d'idées louches à son sujet. Il n'osa même pas imaginer ce que ça devait faire de se retrouver dans les bras de cet inconnu. Sans doute se retrouverait-il littéralement collé à lui à cause d'un mélange de sueur et d'autres substances dont il préféra ne pas imaginer la provenance.

Cloud frissonna.

Il entendit le public applaudir la performance de l'orchestre et pendant un instant, il se réjouit. Enfin! Il allait pouvoir sortir et respirer un air pur! Même des vapeurs de pot d'échappement lui sembleraient aussi frais que l'air montagnard après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Sa joie retomba aussi vite qu'elle n'apparut, cependant, quand le chef d'orchestre sortit pour laisser la place à un second; bien plus jeune, nota Cloud. Le nouveau venu avait une démarche assurée, presque comme celle d'un soldat. Il s'arrêta net sur le pupitre réservé au chef d'orchestre, se tourna face au public et fit une révérence, son corps raide comme un piquet. Mais le regard de l'adolescent s'attarda sur d'autres points. Le visage froid et austère du jeune homme lui glaça le sang et pourtant, il se sentit attiré par cette expression peu engageante. Les yeux du blond s'attardèrent également sur la chevelure châtaine de cet homme. Ils n'étaient pas attachés, ni même plaqués vers l'arrière, et retombaient librement devant ses yeux et sur ses joues.

Une fois de plus, le blond n'entendit rien du discours.

Le mystérieux châtain salua le public une nouvelle fois, puis il se tourna vers l'orchestre. Cloud se prépara au pire.

Il n'en avait pas besoin. Le morceau débuta par un solo au piano joué par Sora. Les pressions sur les touches étaient douces, à tel point que le blond imaginait que les doigts du lycéen frôlaient l'instrument plus qu'ils ne le touchaient. Le solo se termina par un accord joué si brutalement que Cloud sursauta sur son siège. Les violons entamèrent une courte mélodie au rythme rapide pour accompagner la musique principale. Sora reprit la même mélodie au piano, puis, quand il sembla arriver au refrain, on entendit les timbales un bref instant, suivies par les caisses claires et plusieurs instruments à cordes.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le brouhaha du précédent chef d'orchestre. Il y avait de l'ordre ici et on entendait parfaitement la mélodie. Et ces émotions! Rien qu'en entendant la musique, Cloud sentait son cœur battre la chamade. C'était une lutte, la détermination malgré le désespoir que décrivait ce morceau; il le savait au plus profond de son être. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un expert en la matière pour ça. Malgré lui, il se sentit plus courageux et déterminé. Non, plus jamais il ne ferait ses devoirs à la dernière minute! C'était décidé!

La musique se clôtura sur un tonnerre d'applaudissements des spectateurs conquis – Cloud y compris. Le chef fit une nouvelle révérence et, sans un mot, il enchaîna sur le morceau suivant. Le blond se rassit, impatient de savoir ce qui se jouerait ensuite.

Les toutes premières notes lui firent avoir des frissons; un air qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui ne manquait jamais de le rendre nostalgique. Il apprécia l'interprétation avec enthousiasme, à tel point que lorsqu'elle fut terminée et que les musiciens quittèrent la scène, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation d'indignation qu'on entendit dans toute la salle.

-o_o-

" Sora, je vais devenir dingue. "

La semaine suivante, Sora était venu chez les Strife, comme à l'accoutumée, mais il avait trouvé que quelque chose avait changé. Roxas aussi, mais certainement pas dans le bon sens. Le garçon se plaignait encore plus; il se plaignait de Cloud.

" Il n'arrête pas de me piquer mon jeu et de regarder Peter Pan en boucle dès qu'il rentre du lycée! Il a grillé un neurone. "

" Peter Pan? Je me rappelle qu'on a joué la musique du début avant de partir. " Réfléchit tout haut le châtain, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

" Ouais, ben à cause des musiques que ton frère a choisies, le mien a perdu la boule pour de bon. "

Malheureusement, Roxas n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Depuis le concert, Cloud n'arrivait pas à se sortir ces deux morceaux de la tête. Il en était presque devenu obsédé par ces mélodies. Il finissait toujours le même jeu, rien que pour le thème du combat final, et regardait son dessin animé favori chaque jour. Il était lui-même assez inquiété par son comportement. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour en changer. Tout du moins, jusqu'à qu'il ait une illumination. Il se leva en hâte du fauteuil, courut vers l'escalier, se prit les pieds dans la première marche et manqua de tomber. Il ignora son genou douloureux et continua sa course jusqu'à la chambre de son petit frère, qui tomba sur le côté quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant un Cloud à bout de souffle.

" Mais t'es pas bien! Tu veux me faire mourir, c'est ça? " Pesta Roxas, une main sur le cœur.

" Sora, je veux m'inscrire à ton école de musique! " Déclara l'adolescent en s'asseyant devant le châtain pour poser les mains sur ses épaules.

" Quoi? Mais tu es déjà trop – " Commença ce dernier.

" Il y a encore de la place pour de nouveaux élèves, non? S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il y en a. " Le coupa Cloud, presque désespéré.

De la place, il y en avait. Le seul problème, c'était que Cloud était déjà trop vieux. Il était conseillé de débuter les leçons de musique le plus tôt possible afin de mieux en assimiler les règles, bien qu'il était déjà arrivé que des adultes viennent prendre quelques cours pour passer le temps.

" Oh! " S'exclama Sora, les yeux grands ouverts. " Il me semble qu'ils ont formé une classe spéciale pour les élèves qui n'ont jamais joué d'un instrument. "

" J'ai joué de la flûte pendant le collège. " Tint à préciser Cloud.

" Ils viennent justement d'embaucher un nouveau professeur pour s'occuper d'eux. Tu ne pouvais pas tomber mieux. " Continua le châtain. Cloud bouda, complètement ignoré.

" Ce serait pas ton frère, par hasard? J'ai été surpris que ce soit lui, l'élève pour qui vous donniez ce concert. " Demanda Roxas. Il tendit le bras pour prendre un bretzel et n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

" Exact. On a été les premiers surpris d'apprendre qu'il rentrait à Radient Garden. Après la carrière qu'il avait entamée… "

" C'est vrai qu'il est doué. J'ai préféré les morceaux qu'il a conduits. " Admit le jeune blond en hochant la tête doucement.

" Tu veux dire que le deuxième homme était ton frère? " Demanda Cloud, stupéfait. " Il a été génial, oui! Je n'en pouvais plus de ce gras du bide qui me cassait les oreilles. "

" C'est mon oncle. " Dit un peu sèchement Sora. Il soupira. " Mais je dois admettre qu'il a tendance à faire des interprétations trop plates et indigestes. "

" Pourquoi vous ne lui dites rien? " Demanda gentiment Cloud, comme pour se faire pardonner. Heureusement pour lui, le châtain n'était pas du genre à en vouloir aux gens très longtemps.

" Parce que c'est le directeur de notre école. Ce ne serait pas très correct. " Répondit Sora. Il mangea un bretzel. " Je vais essayer de parler à mon frère pour savoir s'il accepterait d'avoir un élève supplémentaire, mais je ne te promets rien. "

-o_o-

Après une longue semaine d'attente, Cloud eut enfin sa réponse. Excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été, il sortit du lycée en courant et ne tint pas en place durant tout le trajet en bus. Riku avait été amusé et Axel passablement agacé. Une fois à son arrêt, le blond courut à nouveau et entra en trombe chez lui. Il devrait faire vite s'il voulait arriver à l'heure à son premier cours. Il était important de faire bonne impression pour son premier jour auprès des autres élèves ,mais aussi et surtout auprès de son professeur; d'autant plus que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air particulièrement aimable. Il fila dans sa chambre pour y déposer son sac de cours, puis redescendit pour rejoindre sa mère devant la maison. Elle était déjà à l'intérieur de la voiture et démarrait. L'adolescent monta à bord et attacha sa ceinture, le souffle court.

" La prochaine fois, monte directement au lieu de perdre du temps à déposer ton sac. Je pense que tu auras assez de place pour le poser dans un coin là-bas. " Lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire en coin. " Prêt à partir? "

" Oui! Dépêche-toi, je veux pas être en retard! " Dit-il. " S'il te plaît? " Ajouta l'adolescent quand la femme fronça les sourcils.

Visiblement satisfaite, elle sortit du stationnement et se mit en route pour Radient Garden. La ville était à cinq minutes de Hollow Bastion et les chances pour que Cloud n'arrive pas à temps étaient très minces. Même s'il prenait son temps, il arriverait quand même avec au moins un quart d'heure d'avance. Là, il en aurait le double, mais ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il aurait assez de temps pour faire connaissance avec les élèves et se familiariser un peu avec l'endroit. Il donnait peut-être l'impression d'être tête en l'air, mais il aimait pouvoir découvrir tranquillement les endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était allé dans son lycée à plusieurs reprises pendant les derniers jours qu'il lui restait à passer au collège pour être certain de trouver la salle où il devrait se rendre à la rentrée. Ça n'avait servi à rien au final, mais ça avait fait une source de tracas en moins.

Bientôt, il vit le majestueux bâtiment qui abritait l'école de musique. Les chapiteaux des immenses colonnes longeant la façade du bâtiment étaient finement sculptés et représentaient des femmes vêtues de stolas amples aux plis complexes. Cloud en eut la vision troublée à force de les observer. Il monta un grand escalier qui aboutissait sur l'entrée. Des portes en verre s'ouvrirent à leur arrivée pour les laisser entrer. L'intérieur, d'allure bien plus modeste, ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre école. La mère de Cloud s'avança vers l'accueil tandis qu'il scrutait les alentours. Les couloirs étaient éclairés par des appliques murales en demi-lune et offraient une lumière bienvenue. L'hiver approchait à grand pas et le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus tôt. L'ambiance légèrement feutrée mit l'adolescent à l'aise et il se détendit considérablement. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que sa mère vienne le chercher pour le conduire à sa salle de cours. Le cœur palpitant, il fit de son mieux pour garder un air décontracté. Pas question de passer pour une mauviette qui s'accroche encore aux jupes de sa mère. Il devenait un homme, un vrai. La preuve, il avait des poils sur le corps. Il ne pouvait pas mieux prouver sa virilité.

Ils montèrent d'autres escaliers jusqu'au second étage, puis tournèrent à droite une fois en haut des marches. Trois portes plus loin, le duo s'arrêta.

" Bon, que les choses soient bien claires : ces cours me coûtent une fortune alors si j'apprends que tu n'y mets pas du tiens, non seulement tu auras affaire à moi, mais il ne sera plus question de me parler de t'inscrire ailleurs. Je te fais confiance – tu ne me demandes jamais rien, après tout – mais tu comprendras que je me méfie un peu quand même. " Dit-elle, l'air sévère.

" Je suis très sérieux; tu peux me croire. " Déclara l'adolescent sans fléchir. Jamais il n'avait pris une chose autant à cœur. Il attendait beaucoup de cette école.

Visiblement satisfaite, sa mère acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Et là, ce fut le drame.

Des filles! Il n'y avait que ça dans la salle! Des très jeunes, d'autres de son âge, et encore d'autres un peu moins fraîches – voire beaucoup. Il n'allait quand même être entouré de femelles! La honte! La douleur! Sa pauvre fierté! Il se sentit rougir comme une pucelle touchée pour la première fois.

Non! Il commençait déjà à s'identifier à elles! Les monstres, qu'avaient-elles fait?

" Je suis rassurée. Je crois que tu te tiendras bien, ici. " Dit sa mère avec un sourire approbateur. " Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles, où est votre professeur? "

Cloud pâlit, horrifié, quand plusieurs se mirent à glousser.

" Il arrivera bientôt. Monsieur Leonhart aime être pile à l'heure. " Dit une vieille dame qui, elle, savait faire preuve de self-control.

Sa mère regarda sa montre. " Désolée, tu vas devoir l'attendre tout seul. Ça ira? "

Cloud rougit une nouvelle fois. " Maman! Je suis pas un bébé! Je peux rester tout seul! " Paniqua-t-il quand des adolescentes se mirent à rire plus ou moins discrètement. Eh bien, voilà pour sa première impression…

" D'accord, d'accord. Je serai sûrement un peu en retard pour venir te rechercher. Attends-moi à l'accueil, d'accord? Je ne veux pas que tu traines dehors alors qu'il fit noir. Tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur de ça, n'est-ce pas? "

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. " Oui, maman. Je resterai à l'intérieur, ne t'inquiète pas. "

Derrière lui, il entendit rire de nouveau. Aussitôt sa mère partie, il décocha un regard mauvais en direction des pimbêches. C'était quoi, leur problème? Elles ne le connaissaient même pas et elles se moquaient déjà. Il prit soin de bien retenir leurs visages. Il ne leur parlerait certainement pas.

" Tu viens ici pour la première fois, mon garçon? " Demanda l'une des vieilles femmes. Ses deux amies semblèrent intéressées, aussi s'approcha-t-il pour répondre; les vieux étaient tous sourds, non? Il ne tenait pas à s'égosiller.

" Oui, madame. " Dit-il quand il fut debout face à elles.

" Quel charmant jeune homme; bien plus poli que certaines. " Dit une seconde femme en tournant un regard réprobateur en direction des adolescentes qui riaient encore. " Ne fais pas attention à elles. Elles se moquent de tout le monde, même de leurs amies. "

" Il n'y a que ce cher Leonhart qui y échappe. Mais il prend toujours soin de les sermonner quand elles exagèrent un peu trop. " Expliqua la première en hochant doucement la tête. " Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune homme? "

Jeune homme… Ça sonnait bien.

" Je m'appelle Cloud, madame. " Se présenta-t-il en offrant un sourire innocent – c'était le seul qu'il savait faire, de toute façon.

" C'est un bien joli prénom. " Dit la même femme. " Je suis Matoya. Et voici mes vieilles amies – dans tous les sens du terme – " Cloud rit, amusé. " Flora et Grandmère Fa. "

Chacune lui fit un petit signe pour qu'il puisse les distinguer. Il remarqua que la dernière n'avait pas encore parlé. Quand les deux autres femmes suivirent son regard, elles eurent un petit rire amusé.

" Grandmère Fa ne parle pas un mot de notre langue, mais elle la comprend très bien. " Expliqua Flora.

Cloud acquiesça de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait écouté. Il jeta un regard d'ensemble sur la salle – ignora les rires, une fois de plus – et remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux; sept en se comptant lui-même. À entendre Sora, il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils soient bien plus nombreux. Il se sentit mis à l'écart quand le trio de vieilles femmes se mit à parler entre elles et que les plus jeunes firent de même. Elles se connaissaient toutes, ne serait-ce que depuis la semaine qui s'était écoulée, et lui arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Il jugea préférable de rester près des vieilles dames. Hors de question qu'il s'approche des chipies; et la plus jeune n'avait guère l'air plus sympathique.

" _Les filles…_ " Se dit-il en faisant la grimace.

Ça eut au moins l'avantage de les calmer pendant un court instant.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup, le faisant sursauter. Le silence le plus complet se fit dans la salle. Leur professeur venait d'arriver à en croire les visages écarlates des pimbêches.

Vu de près, l'homme paraissait encore moins sympathique. La marque peu discrète qu'il avait en plein milieu du visage y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Le professeur se tint à l'avant de la salle et la parcourut brièvement du regard – des yeux gris? C'était peu commun. Les orbes froids et inexpressifs s'arrêtèrent sur le nouvel inscrit.

" Ton nom? " Demanda simplement le balafré de sa voix suave.

Suave? Il avait vraiment pensé ça?

" Cloud Strife. " Répondit-il, crispé. Ouh là, ce n'était pas avec ce type là qu'il aurait souvent des fous rires.

" Squall Leonhart. " Répondit l'autre, visiblement décidé à ne pas trop parler. " Aujourd'hui, c'est guitare sèche. "

" Oh non. Je vais avoir les ongles tout abimés. " Gémit l'une des adolescentes à voix basse. Ses amies acquiescèrent vivement. Squall, lui, leva les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspéré alors que son cours avait débuté depuis – il consulta sa montre – une minute à peine.

Cloud se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Non pas qu'il se moquait de son professeur; il était rassuré de ne pas être le seul dans cette galère.

" Je vais vous jouer l'air qu'on va étudier ensemble. Je vous demanderais de bien écouter; vous êtes ici depuis assez longtemps pour remarquer si vous faites des écarts par rapport à la mélodie originale. "

" _Pas trop, non._ " Se dit le blond tandis que Squall prenait place sur un tabouret, une guitare en main. Il vérifia si l'instrument était parfaitement accordé et lorsqu'il fut satisfait après plusieurs manipulations, il se mit à jouer. Une musique au rythme lent remplit la pièce, où les notes étaient tout ce que l'on pouvait y entendre. Cloud observa les doigts agiles frotter et pincer les cordes de l'instrument avec une fascination non dissimulée. Vu comme ça, jouer de cet instrument paraissait fort simple. Enfantin, même. Le blond se sentit un peu soulagé.

Quand la mélodie cessa, le balafré demanda aux élèves d'aller chercher chacune l'une des guitares stockées dans le fond de la salle. Cloud se tourna pour les compter : il n'y en avait que six. Quand il se retourna pour prévenir le professeur, il sursauta quand il s'aperçut que ce dernier se tenait juste devant lui, sa guitare toujours en main. Squall haussa un sourcil.

" Tu t'attendais vraiment à faire la même chose qu'elles? Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais touché à un instrument de musique. " Fit-il en tirant l'une des chaises vers lui pour venir s'asseoir près de Cloud, qui se sentit étrangement gêné.

" Ça compte, les cours de flûte au collège? " Tenta-t-il. Le professeur eut un sourire amusé – tiens, il savait sourire?

" Je suppose que c'est toujours mieux que rien. " Répondit-il en tendant la guitare à l'adolescent.

Ce dernier prit l'instrument par le manche et chercha un moment comment le tenir correctement. C'était assez gros, l'air de rien, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Cloud rougit furieusement quand il se rendit compte de l'ambiguïté de ses pensées. Heureusement que personne n'avait entendu ce qu'il venait de se dire.

" Recroqueville bien les doigts sur les cordes du manche. Il faut les pincer fermement, sinon tu n'obtiendras pas de sons convenables. Tiens, essaie de jouer un peu. " Expliqua patiemment le balafré en observant attentivement la posture de son nouvel élève.

" Mais je ne sais pas comment… " Commença le blond, soudain très timide.

" Je sais, mais ce sera peut-être plus simple d'apprendre après avoir testé un peu par toi-même. Je vais m'occuper des autres pendant quelques minutes et je reviens te voir. "

Sur ces mots, Squall se leva et se dirigea, non sans hésitation, vers le groupe de jeunes filles qui discutaient plus qu'elles ne s'exerçaient. Cloud se sentit spécial. Le professeur reviendrait le voir _lui_, très bientôt. Le blond, cependant, redescendit bien vite de son petit nuage quand il se dit que c'était également le cas des autres élèves. Dégrisé, il se mit à frotter les cordes distraitement. Il fut d'abord surpris par leur rugosité, qui lui irrita légèrement le bout des doigts. Cloud y sentit des picotements pendant une fraction de seconde, puis plus rien. Il avait également confirmé les dires du balafré : il n'avait pas assez pincé les cordes et n'avait rien obtenu de concluant. Avec une prise un peu plus ferme cette fois, il renouvela l'opération et sourit, satisfait, quand il joua un accord simple. Il s'exerça un peu, testa la guitare, pinçant tantôt une corde à la fois, tantôt plusieurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente assez en confiance pour tenter de reproduire un air qu'il connaissait. Il se trompait souvent, mais à force d'acharnement, il parvint à reproduire la mélodie du premier couplet d'une seule traite, bien que dans une version très simplifiée. Il allait enchainer avec le second quand le châtain vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il jouait déjà depuis si longtemps? Presque déçu d'être interrompu, Cloud posa la guitare sur ses genoux et tourna la tête vers son professeur.

" C'est très bien. Je constate que tu as l'oreille musicale. Malheureusement, il faudra que tu te farcisses le difficile apprentissage de la lecture de partitions. " Expliqua Squall, qui semblait s'être décoiffé depuis le début de la leçon. Un rapide coup d'œil à la petite horloge sur le mur lui fit savoir qu'une demi-heure s'était déjà écoulée. " Mais on verra ça une autre fois quand on aura plus de temps. Pour l'instant, je vais t'expliquer comment jouer la gamme là-dessus. "

La dernière demi-heure fut consacrée à cela, Cloud s'exerçant seul quand Squall partait vérifier si les autres élèves n'avaient pas trop de difficultés. Le blond remarqua que le châtain passait de plus en plus souvent la main dans ses cheveux à mesure que les dernières minutes s'écoulaient; un signe de nervosité. Le mouvement avait cependant un côté provocateur. Pourquoi? Cloud n'aurait su l'expliquer et de toute façon, il était trop occupé à continuer à s'exercer.

" Allez, c'est tout pour cette fois. " Déclara Squall bien trop tôt au goût du blond. " On se revoit mercredi à la même heure. " Précisa-t-il, sans doute pour le nouveau venu.

Tout le monde ne tarda pas à aller ranger les guitares et à quitter la salle, une série de "bonne soirée" s'enchaînant à la sortie, certaines se montrant un peu trop amicales. Cloud ne traîna pas pour ne pas faire attendre le professeur, puis sortit en le saluant poliment. Doté d'un bon sens de l'orientation, il retrouva le chemin jusqu'au hall d'accueil sans aucune difficulté. Une fois arrivé près des portes, il laissa échapper une discrète exclamation surprise quand il vit qu'il pleuvait des cordes dehors. Il chercha son téléphone portable dans son dos pour appeler sa mère, mais il se souvint qu'il avait laissé son sac dans sa chambre. Il se trouva bien embêté. Sa mère avait tendance à tomber assez facilement malade – elle ramassait tous les rhumes qui trainaient les rues, comme il aimait le lui dire pour la taquiner – et il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte par ce temps. Il était résistant; il pourrait bien rester sous la pluie quelques secondes le temps de la rejoindre à la voiture.

Il se tourna vers l'hôtesse d'accueil en se demandant si on le laisserait utiliser le téléphone.

" Personne n'est encore venu te chercher? "

Cloud se tourna sur sa gauche et vit Squall marcher dans sa direction, une cigarette à la bouche. Alors c'était ça, cette nervosité? Il voulait juste aller fumer?

" Ma mère va arriver avec un peu de retard, mais… " Commença le plus jeune, visiblement ennuyé par quelque chose. " Vous croyez qu'on me laisserait appeler chez moi? "

Le balafré eut un sourire en coin; pas une bonne nouvelle, ça. " Les lignes peuvent recevoir des appels mais pas en émettre; merci à notre standardiste qui passait son temps à appeler sa meilleure amie pendant ses heures de travail. " Expliqua-t-il en plongeant une main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il en sortit un téléphone noir et plat, qu'il tendit au plus jeune. " Ne traine pas trop. "

Cloud resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes et hésita à prendre l'appareil. Il n'avait jamais vu ce modèle et supposa qu'il devait être trop coûteux pour qu'un pauvre adolescent comme lui en connaisse l'existence. Avec un timide "merci", il prit le téléphone entre ses mains avec la plus grande précaution et osa à peine appuyer sur les touches du clavier. Après quelques sonneries, il entendit sa mère décrocher et un léger bruit de fond.

" C'est Cloud. Euh… " Comment allait-il faire pour lui demander de le prévenir de son arrivée s'il n'avait même pas de téléphone? Quel imbécile. Il aurait mieux fait de prendre son sac avec lui. " Tu connais le numéro de l'école? " Une réponse affirmative. " Est-ce que tu pourras appeler pour dire à la secrétaire que tu es arrivée? Avec le temps qu'il fait, je ne veux pas que tu sois dehors trop longtemps. Je viendrai jusqu'à la voiture. Je ne traîne pas, j'appelle avec le téléphone de quelqu'un. À tout à l'heure et n'oublie pas, hein. "

Quand sa mère confirma, non sans émettre une certaine inquiétude au sujet de son fils, il raccrocha.

" Merci de m'avoir laissé l'utiliser. " Dit le blond en rendant le téléphone à son propriétaire. Ce dernier lui fit un bref signe de tête en guise de réponse et remit l'appareil à sa place.

" C'est rare, les gamins comme toi. " Fit le balafré en regardant fixement le visage du plus jeune, qui détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de l'adulte. " Tu as l'air jeune. Quel âge? "

" Quinze ans, monsieur. " Répondit poliment Cloud.

" Pas tellement plus jeune que moi, alors. " Dit le plus grand. Il fit signe à son élève de le suivre jusqu'à l'espace d'attente où se trouvaient des fauteuils apparemment très confortables. Quand Cloud prit place dans l'un d'eux, il s'enfonça dans le siège, aux anges. " Tu es un passionné de musique? "

Le plus jeune fut embarrassé. " Pas particulièrement; mais j'en écoute très souvent! " Ajouta-t-il précipitamment pour ne pas paraître complètement indifférent.

" J'aurais cru vu ton…enthousiasme à la fin du concert de notre école. " Dit le balafré, qui ne put retenir un petit rire qui aurait vexé Cloud s'il n'avait pas été si occupé à se demander pourquoi l'homme disait ça. " C'était toi le "pourquoi?" indigné, non? "

Avec les souvenirs vint l'embarras le plus total.

" J'ai joué de nombreuses fois, mais je crois que je n'avais encore jamais vu ce genre de réaction. " Continua le balafré en expulsant une quantité peu négligeable de fumée. Cloud fit la grimace, mais l'autre ne s'en soucia pas.

" Vous avez été musicien? " Demanda l'adolescent.

" J'ai joué dans un orchestre pendant un certain temps, ensuite je me suis mis à diriger les musiciens; bien plus ma tasse de thé. " Admit le balafré. Il se pencha vers la table placée au milieu des fauteuils et écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier posé au centre. " Et maintenant, j'enseigne ici. "

" Vous ne dirigerez plus d'orchestre? " Cloud semblait presque déçu; et il l'était bel et bien.

" Si, j'ai l'intention de conduire celui de cette école. Je n'en ai pas encore trouvé de plus convenable. "

" Je les ai trouvés plus que convenables, si vous voulez mon avis. " Les défendit le blond en croisant les bras. Il croisa aussi les jambes.

" C'est parce que tu n'en as pas entendus d'autres. " Lui dit le professeur, l'air très sérieux. " Il y en a des prestigieux un peu partout, mais je suis encore trop jeune pour prétendre être capable d'en tirer le meilleur. "

" Oh. Mais vous y arriverez très certainement. Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup apprécié les morceaux que vous avez joués à ce concert. Je ne suis peut-être pas fin connaisseur, mais j'ai vraiment entendu la différence entre vous et la personne qui vous a précédé. " Confia Cloud en toute innocence – et en tout franchise. Squall fut étonné par tant de sincérité. Ce jeune homme ne cherchait pas à se le mettre dans la poche; il sentait ces choses là comme on repérait les champs fraîchement nourris à l'engrais naturel. Non, il venait de se confier à lui sans se cacher.

" T'es un drôle de gamin pour ton âge. " Répondit Squall, amusé, alors que le téléphone de l'accueil sonnait. " Je croyais que tous les ados étaient au moins aussi casse-pieds que les minettes qui ne viennent à mes cours que pour se rincer l'œil. "

Cloud s'offusqua. Jamais il ne s'était comporté d'une façon aussi grotesque. La crise d'adolescence, c'était bon pour Roxas, pas pour lui.

" Cloud Strife? " Appela la standardiste. L'adolescent la regarda et n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

" Je dois partir. Encore merci pour le téléphone. "

" Pas de quoi. " Répondit le balafré en regardant le blond partir. Il le vit hésiter un instant devant les portes, puis se précipiter à l'extérieur. Un regard par la fenêtre informa Squall que la pluie ne s'était pas calmée. Il attendrait sûrement encore un peu avant de rentrer chez lui. Il ne tenait pas à être trempé jusqu'aux os.

-o_o-

S'il y avait bien une chose dans laquelle Cloud n'excellait pas, et ce malgré d'énormes efforts, c'était le calcul mental. Il griffonna sur une feuille de papier et fit le compte.

Vingt.

" _Il ne ment pas en disant qu'il est jeune._ " Se dit l'adolescent, sincèrement étonné. Il pensait Squall plus vieux de quelques années.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? " Demanda Axel, penché vers l'avant pour regarder ce que son ami écrivait. Riku, lui, continua à feuilleter un livre qu'il avait chipé dans la bibliothèque du blond.

" Rien d'important. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec mon frère? " Demanda le blond, un sourcil haussé. C'était tellement rare qu'Axel reste avec lui.

" Dis-le tout de suite si je t'ennuie! " Fit mine de s'emporter le roux en levant les mains au ciel dans un geste exagéré.

" Ils se sont disputés et Roxas a décidé de le larguer. " Dévoila Riku sur un ton presque indifférent. Axel tourna vers lui un regard noir.

" Ah? Désolé. " Dit Cloud, qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

" Ouais, t'as vachement l'air. Vous comprenez pas ce que je ressens. C'est comme si on venait de m'arracher le cœur. Comme si mon âme avait été extirpée de mon corps à jamais. Pire encore : c'est comme se faire voler le dernier biscuit qu'il reste dans le paquet. La douleur est insupportable! " Le roux, grand tragédien, se laissa tomber sur le dos, une main sur le front.

" Extirpée? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, au moins? Ou tu t'es contenté de répéter un truc que t'as entendu? " Le poussa Cloud, décidé à martyriser son ami encore un peu. C'était tellement drôle!

" Ta gueule. Tu me fais grave chier, là. " Marmonna le roux en se roulant en boule.

Riku et Cloud échangèrent un regard. Axel avait un langage fleuri, mais ce n'était jamais tourné vers eux; sauf quand il blaguait. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment été aussi sérieux avec Roxas? Personne ne le pensait; même pas Roxas lui-même. Cloud se sentit mal à l'aise, tout à coup.

" Oh, allez, arrête de faire du boudin. Pourquoi t'essaie pas plutôt d'aller lui parler? Tu connais Roxas; il pique sa crise tous les jours. Je suis sûr qu'il est pas sérieux, hein, Cloud? " Tenta l'argenté d'une voix encourageante. Il lança un regard implorant au blond en prenant garde de ne pas être vu par Axel.

" Ouais… Ouais, Riku a raison. " Dit Cloud, qui essayait de se convaincre lui-même. " Il est en pleine crise d'adolescence, c'est tout. Ça aura vite fait de lui passer, tu verras. "

" Depuis quand tu me soutiens, toi? " Questionna Axel en tournant un œil suspicieux vers le blond.

" Écoute, je pensais pas que t'aimais vraiment mon frère. " Il s'empressa de continuer quand l'autre fronça les sourcils et fit mine de parler. " Tu peux pas m'en vouloir; t'es jamais sérieux. " Riku acquiesça de la tête, complètement d'accord. " Mais si t'es pas en train de t'amuser avec lui alors je veux bien faire des efforts pour vous tolérer. "

" J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie, mec! Tout le monde pense qu'on est trop jeunes pour prendre l'amour au sérieux, mais c'est des conneries. T'es pas d'accord avec moi, Riku? "

" Complètement. " Confirma l'argenté, l'air convaincu. " Sora est tout pour moi. Jamais je ne pourrais imaginer ma vie sans – "

" C'est décidé! Je vais harceler Roxas pour qu'il me reprenne! " L'interrompit Axel avant qu'il ne parte dans un monologue qui n'en finirait jamais. Riku avait tendance à facilement se laisser emporter quand il se mettait à parler de son petit ami; au grand agacement de tous.

" Le harceler? Non mais t'es pas bien! Tu veux qu'il te largue pour de bon ou quoi? " S'exclama Cloud, les yeux écarquillés. " Tout compte fait, c'est moi qui irai lui parler, d'accord? "

" Toi? " Fit le roux avant d'éclater de rire. Riku tint un moment, mais il finit par imiter Axel.

" Quoi? " S'indigna Cloud en les regardant tour à tour, confus.

" Laisse tomber, t'as _aucune_ expérience en la matière. " Continua Axel. Il frotta les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux tant il avait ri. " Je veux dire… Désolé de te dire ça comme ça, mais t'es jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit. "

" Désolé, hein? " Répéta le blond, qui en doutait.

" C'est qu'un juste retour. " Se défendit le roux.

Après un débat relativement animé, il fut décidé qu'Axel se débrouillerait seul. Il ne devrait pas avoir trop de difficultés. Roxas cherchait simplement à attirer l'attention; il finirait par se lasser tôt ou tard. Cloud, lui, savait que s'il avait une petite amie, il ne l'abandonnerait pas pour une petite dispute de rien du tout et se comporterait en adulte : il chercherait plutôt à discuter. Comme le lui avait dit Squall, il n'était pas comme les autres gamins. Il avait un certain sens des responsabilités – dont son frère manquait cruellement, de toute évidence. Il ne fallait pas compter sur Roxas pour aider leur mère qui les élevait seule, travaillait et devait en plus s'occuper des corvées ménagères tous les jours. Oh, Cloud ne cachait pas pour autant qu'il détestait faire la vaisselle ou passer la serpillère dans la maison, mais quand sa mère rentrait du travail, voyait qu'il avait nettoyé et l'embrassait tendrement sur le front, ça n'avait plus aucune importance parce qu'il se sentait fier d'avoir pu l'aider un peu. Fier et mature. Il avait décidé de prendre le rôle d'homme de la maison depuis que leur père les avait quittés et il s'en sortait assez bien. Quand il serait assez vieux, il se trouverait même un petit boulot pour aider à payer les factures et la nourriture.

Et Axel osait se moquer de lui parce qu'il ne draguait pas les filles. Il avait mieux à faire; même si l'idée d'en fréquenter une était intéressante. Pas aussi palpitant que ce que Riku criait sur tous les toits quand il parlait de son amour éternel pour le châtain, mais le blond se disait que c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait encore trouvé personne. Quand il aurait une copine, il la chérirait, lui offrirait des petits cadeaux quand il le pourrait et la traiterait avec respect. Ils finiraient par se rapprocher, s'attacher l'un à l'autre et…et l'inévitable arriverait. Cloud préférait généralement arrêter ses réflexions à ce stade. Rien que les illustrations des livres du collège l'avaient rebuté. Alors s'il devait faire…_ça_ en vrai.

Il frissonna et se frotta les bras.

Il ne poserait pas de questions à ce sujet à ses amis; pour des raisons évidentes. Ils ne pourraient pas répondre à ses questions, puisque leurs préférences étaient légèrement différentes des siennes. Il n'avait pas de figure paternelle vers qui se tourner et il ne poserait certainement pas de questions à sa propre mère. Il ne connaissait pas tellement d'hommes assez âgés pour l'informer sur ces choses-là.

Il songea un instant à Squall. Le problème, c'était qu'il venait à peine de le rencontrer. Mais le balafré avait sans doute fréquenté pas mal de filles. Il avait déjà vingt ans; il avait eu assez de temps pour avoir eu plusieurs copines. C'était évident dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Squall était plutôt séduisant après tout.

Et c'était pensé de façon purement amicale.

Quoi qu'il n'aurait pas démenti s'être senti tout chose à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'avait dû s'agir de rien d'autre que de l'embarras. Riku et Axel ne lui faisaient aucun effet, eux.

" _Ces filles déteignent sur moi. Je me mets à penser comme elles._ " Se dit Cloud, horrifié. Il secoua vivement la tête et chercha à s'occuper. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant sa leçon de musique.

-o_o-

Des partitions, encore et toujours. Il les avait en horreur. Quand il pensait que les toutes premières lui avaient paru si compliquées… Après deux mois à suivre les cours de Squall, Cloud avait assimilé les règles de base rapidement, mais les plus poussées lui donnaient encore du fil à retordre. Il ramenait des cahiers remplis de partitions chez lui pour s'exercer sur la guitare que son professeur lui prêtait gracieusement. Il devait les apprendre et les interpréter au cours suivant sans se tromper. L'énorme problème, hormis le fait qu'il avait encore du mal à savoir quand jouer un "sol" ou un "fa", entre autres, était qu'il n'était jamais certain de savoir quel chiffre indiquait le rythme de la mélodie. Ça l'inquiétait sérieusement.

Squall, bien que généralement patient, s'emportait parfois assez facilement. Les filles qui s'étaient moquées de lui au tout début avaient fini en pleurs quand le professeur leur avait littéralement hurlé dessus parce qu'elles ne travaillaient pas. Elles n'étaient plus jamais revenues. La plus jeune, ayant vu cela, avait certainement jugé plus sage de les imiter. Il ne restait donc plus que le trio de vieilles femmes et Cloud.

" Sol. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que le "sol" est sur la seconde ligne? " Dit Squall, interrompant le jeu de Cloud d'une voix sèche. " Recommence. "

Cloud déglutit et baissa les yeux. Il entendit le professeur soupirer doucement.

" Allez, détends-toi, respire un grand coup, et on y retourne tranquillement. " Dit le balafré d'une voix plus douce. Il cherchait à s'excuser sans avoir à le dire clairement.

L'adolescent suivit son conseil et tenta de jouer l'air pour la troisième fois. Il se trompait toujours au même endroit – pourtant, il jouait très bien quand il était chez lui. Il supposa que le fait de se sentir observé devait lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Pourtant, ça ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet-là auparavant.

Il se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure quand il arriva au moment critique. Ha! Il ne s'était pas trompé cette fois! Voilà, il n'avait qu'à s'imaginer chez lui, seul dans sa chambre, et tout irait bien. Il finit la mélodie d'une seule traite sans faire la moindre faute. Quand la dernière note fut jouée, il laissa échapper un long soupir et se surprit même à être à bout de souffle. S'était-il retenu de respirer pendant qu'il jouait?

" Heureusement que tu n'as pas joué plus longtemps. Tu te serais écroulé avant la fin. " Lui fit savoir le balafré, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. " Bon, je crois que ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui. "

Le quatuor se leva et fit pour partir.

" Cloud, attends un peu. J'ai à te parler. " Déclara Squall quand il vit que le blond fit pour sortir de la pièce. Cloud laissa partir les seniors puis s'approcha du balafré, nerveux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire? Il n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'irritabilité en lui demandant de rester. Il n'allait pas se faire remonter les bretelles; c'était une bonne chose. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Squall avait souvent tendance à le fixer du regard pendant leurs cours. Non… Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être_ ça_, si? Son professeur lui faisait de l'œil et il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte? En plus ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, dans cette grande salle, dans ce couloir qui n'était jamais occupé que par le petit groupe d'élèves. Mais l'adolescent ne devait être rien d'autre qu'un gamin aux yeux du plus grand – même s'il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Pour Cloud, ça ne serait pas un souci, mais pour Squall…

Ouah! Depuis _quand_ est-ce qu'il s'était mis à penser comme ça? Les filles! C'était ce qui l'intéressait, rien d'autre. Et certainement pas son prof de musique!

" Cloud? " Demanda ce dernier quand il le surprit à rêvasser, puis à paniquer légèrement.

" Oui! " Répondit brusquement le plus jeune, qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. Squall lui lança un regard inquiet.

" Tout va bien? " Demanda-t-il lentement.

" Ouais, pas de problèmes. " Cloud se montrait un peu trop décontracté; ce n'était pas naturel du tout, mais il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. " Vous vouliez me parler? " Il serait plus prudent de changer de sujet assez vite.

" Oui. " Squall fronça les sourcils quand sa réponse sembla inquiéter le plus jeune. " Je voudrais que tu viennes assister à l'une des répétitions de l'orchestre de l'école. Quand es-tu disponible? "

" Euh, voyons voir… " Réfléchit l'autre en se frottant le menton. Il se sentait un peu déçu de savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que de ça, mais il aurait dû s'y attendre. Qu'est-ce que Squall pourrait bien lui trouver? Et de toute façon, Cloud n'était pas intéressé. La question était _définitivement_ réglée. " Demain et après demain, je finis le lycée à dix-sept heures. Je pourrais être ici à dix-huit heures environ. Sinon, je n'ai pas cours le samedi. "

" Leurs cours ne sont pas exactement comme ceux que je vous donne à vous. On va plutôt dire samedi après-midi. De quatorze heures à dix-neuf heures, ça ira? "

Cloud écarquilla les yeux. Si longtemps? Pas étonnant que les musiciens de l'orchestre soient si bons; sans compter les années qu'ils avaient dû passer à s'entraîner d'arrache-pied pour atteindre un tel niveau. Quoi que Sora était, et de loin, le plus jeune de la bande et était au même niveau que tout le monde, sinon légèrement au dessus. Le blond déglutit. Pourquoi Squall voulait-il qu'il y assiste?

" Je ne sais pas trop. Il faut d'abord que je demande à ma mère si je peux partir aussi longtemps. " Répondit enfin l'adolescent. Le samedi, il le passait à s'occuper de tout dans la maison. Roxas pourrait peut-être passer l'après-midi chez Axel, même si l'idée de les laisser seuls pendant autant de temps le répugnait un peu. Sa mère, par contre… Elle travaillait jusque tard dans la soirée parfois. Peut-être aurait-elle un congé ce jour-là?

Sentant l'hésitation du plus jeune, Squall lui dit : " Je vais te donner mon numéro pour que tu puisses m'appeler s'il y a un souci. "

Tandis que le balafré lui dictait son numéro de téléphone, Cloud se demanda de quel genre de souci parlait son professeur. Se doutait-il des difficultés que pourrait avoir sa mère à le conduire? Il fallait dire qu'il était resté dans le hall à attendre que sa mère arrive plus d'une fois. Et généralement pendant un assez long moment.

Le lendemain, l'adolescent parla de la proposition à sa mère. Elle sembla navrée.

" Ça ne va pas être possible. Je travaillerai toute la journée et je ne serai à la maison qu'un peu avant minuit. Je suis vraiment désolée, mon chéri. " Dit-elle, sincèrement chagrinée. Pour une fois que Cloud lui demandait quelque chose. " Et si on mangeait des hamburgers maison ce soir? "

Son plat favori. Cloud savait qu'elle le lui proposait pour se faire pardonner. Il sourit.

" Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois qu'on en a mangé. " Dit-il. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, il vit le visage de sa mère s'assombrir en entendant sa réponse.

" Oui, je sais. Je suis toujours tellement occupée par mon travail. Et c'est toi qui t'occupes de la maison pendant mon absence alors que tu ne devrais pas avoir à en faire autant. "

" Maman, c'est pas grave. Je suis assez grand pour pouvoir t'aider maintenant. Il faut bien un homme dans la maison, non? "

À nouveau, au lieu d'un sourire, ses paroles ne provoquèrent qu'un air triste.

" Je suis vraiment désolée, Cloud, mais je fais tout ça pour votre bien. Tu le sais, hein? Tu ne penses pas que maman vous abandonne, n'est-ce pas? " Dit la femme d'une voix tremblante en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se mit à sangloter en silence en serrant son plus grand garçon de toute la force de ses bras minces. L'adolescent se dit que sa mère devait être très fatiguée par son travail et les allers-retours qu'elle effectuait régulièrement pour l'amener à ses cours de musique. Le parcours n'était peut-être pas long, mais c'était quelques kilomètres de plus sur ceux qu'elle devait faire pour se rendre à son travail à une bonne demi-heure de leur maison.

" Calme-toi, maman. C'est rien, d'accord? Je te promets que ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais que tu travailles pour qu'on puisse vivre confortablement. " Tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Il se sentit coupable d'ajouter encore des frais. " Si tu veux, je peux arrêter mes cours à Garden. Tu économiseras un peu et ça te fera faire moins de route. "

" Non, je ne veux pas t'enlever ça. Et puis ça ne coûte pas si cher que ça, ne t'en fais pas. " Le blond savait très bien qu'elle mentait. " Continue, d'accord? Je suis juste…fatiguée, c'est tout. Pardon d'avoir pleuré. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Là, regarde. Ça va beaucoup mieux. "

Elle tenta de sourire, mais ne fit que grimacer. Ne voulant pas la contrarier plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Cloud fit une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite : il mentit. Il afficha son plus beau sourire en réponse, et ses quelques remords fondirent comme neige au soleil quand les traits du visage de la femme se détendirent encore un peu plus.

" Je vais t'aider à faire à manger. " Décida-t-il.

-o_o-

Roxas adorait les absences imprévues de ses professeurs. Il lui restait encore une heure d'EPS en fin d'après-midi, mais il préféra la sécher. De toute façon, personne n'avait l'intention d'y aller. Il était rentré chez lui en s'imaginant toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire avec la maison pour lui seul. Cloud n'arriverait pas avant dix-huit heures, ce qui lui laissait largement assez de temps. Mais voilà. Il était arrivé chez lui et s'ennuyait à mourir. Il avait appelé Sora pour passer le temps. Le jeune châtain lui avait un peu parlé de ses cours – au lycée et à l'école de musique – pour finalement déclarer qu'il avait une chose urgente à faire.

Roxas aurait juré avoir entendu la voix de Riku.

Il avait donc fini par appeler Axel, pour retomber sur la messagerie. Évidemment. Le roux avait des cours à suivre, lui. Il avait donc laissé un message en se plaignant de s'ennuyer, puis raccrocha. Étendu sur son lit, il passa un long moment à regarder le plafond.

Son frère l'inquiétait un peu. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose la veille avant le dîner. Sa mère et Cloud discutaient comme si de rien n'était, mais Roxas n'avait pas été dupe. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Et après ça, il n'avait revu que Cloud. Sa mère était partie très tôt à son travail, comme d'habitude. Ils la voyaient de moins en moins. Ça l'agaçait vraiment.

Énervé, Roxas s'allongea sur le côté et décida de fusiller le poster des Simili – son groupe favori – du regard. Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre révéla un ciel déjà assombri. Il était déjà si tard? Cloud ne tarderait plus à rentrer. Son humeur meilleure, Roxas se leva et descendit au salon pour regarder la télévision. À peine eut-il allumé l'appareil que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement.

Cloud était là!

Il se leva en hâte et partit l'accueillir, l'air ravi.

" Devine quoi? " Dit le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

Cloud se baissa pour ramasser les chaussures que le plus jeune avait laissées en plein milieu du couloir et les mit dans l'armoire à chaussures – comme d'habitude. Il retira ensuite les siennes et les rangea.

" Tu n'as pas eu cours de l'après-midi, je sais. Axel me l'a dit. " Répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. " Et malgré ça, tu n'as jamais trouvé le temps de ranger tes godasses? "

" Oh, allez. Je l'aurais fait après. " Dit Roxas. " Ou m'man l'aurait fait en rentrant. "

La mine de Cloud se renfrogna.

" Tu as vu le temps que ça m'a pris de les ranger? Deux petites secondes. Ne me dis pas que c'est déjà trop pour toi. "

" Qu'est-ce que t'as à me parler comme ça? C'est que des chaussures! " Commença à s'emporter le plus jeune.

" Il n'y a pas que ça, Roxas. Pendant que tu mènes la belle vie à laisser tout le monde ramasser tes affaires et à te vautrer devant la télé, nous, on doit s'occuper de tout à deux à la maison. C'est trop te demander de nous filer un coup de main de temps en temps? " Cloud se dit qu'il n'avait pas à parler de cette façon à son petit frère, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et puis il savait ne pas être en tort de toute façon.

" Désolé d'avoir une vie sociale. " Rétorqua le plus jeune. " J'ai des devoirs et une relation à entretenir, moi. "

Là, Cloud commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre.

" Ah oui? Parce que c'est pas pareil pour moi, peut-être? Je te signale que j'ai aussi des devoirs à rendre régulièrement. Et tu sais quoi? M'man travaille toute la journée et elle est fatiguée. La moindre des choses serait de faire en sorte qu'elle puisse se reposer en arrivant, tu crois pas? " Il avait haussé le ton et sa gorge lui faisait déjà mal. Il ne criait jamais d'habitude.

" Elle a des jours de congés souvent, non? Elle peut bien faire le ménage pendant ce temps là. C'est pas comme si ça lui prenait des heures pour le faire. " Cria Roxas, furieux. " C'est pas à moi de faire tout ça de toute façon! "

Cloud sentit quelque chose se rompre en lui. Il attrapa son frère par le col de son pull et le plaqua tellement violemment contre le mur que l'un des cadres tomba au sol. Le visage du plus jeune devint blême.

" Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir un peu et arrêter de la prendre pour ta bonniche? Tu te rends même pas compte de tout ce qu'elle fait pour nous! Tu devrais avoir honte! " Ragea le plus grand. Il leva le poing pour frapper le plus jeune, puis stoppa net.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire?

Quand Roxas sentit Cloud le relâcher, il poussa son frère et grimpa les escaliers deux à deux. Le plus grand l'entendit claquer la porte de sa chambre. Il s'était mis à trembler des pieds à la tête. Jamais il n'avait été aussi odieux avec Roxas, même si ce dernier pouvait se montrer exécrable ces derniers temps.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette depuis la veille. Avoir vu sa mère pleurer l'avait marqué. Elle s'était même confiée à lui sans qu'il sache quoi dire ou quoi faire pour la consoler. Il avait essayé, mais sa tentative s'était soldée par un échec cuisant. Il avait mal dormi, se répétant sans cesse qu'il était incapable de soutenir sa mère alors que c'était ce qu'il voulait plus que tout. Il aurait bientôt seize ans; c'était bien assez pour la laisser se reposer sur lui. Apparemment, non. Et maintenant il cherchait le moindre indice qui montrerait que la femme n'allait pas bien. Ce n'était vraiment pas une situation facile ni pour lui ni pour elle. Et cet idiot de Roxas qui ne faisait rien pour les aider!

Cloud frappa le sol du poing, évacuant ainsi ce qu'il lui restait de colère. Il avait eu mal, mais la douleur l'avait calmé. Il se leva et raccrocha au mur le cadre qui était tombé. On y voyait la petite famille dans un parc. Il se rappelait parfaitement de cette journée trois années plus tôt. Ils avaient fait le tour du Lac du Vieux Rempart par une après-midi ensoleillée. Il y avait eu des cygnes et Roxas avait voulu leur lancer du pain. Les animaux n'avaient pas tellement apprécié d'en recevoir sur la tête et l'avaient coursé sur plusieurs mètres. Roxas s'en était sorti avec un énorme trou à l'arrière de son pantalon. La photo le montrait en train de bouder tandis que Cloud et sa mère riaient aux éclats derrière lui. Son père avait pris le cliché, mais malgré cela il leur était très précieux.

Le blond regarda la photographie quelques instants encore, puis il partit dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le dîner, décider à revoir sa mère sourire comme avant.

-o_o-

Squall avait dû le reprendre à plusieurs reprises lors du cours suivant. Cloud se rendait bien compte qu'il n'était pas attentif, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il était trop préoccupé par les récents événements. Roxas ne lui avait pas décroché une seule parole – ce qu'il comprenait tout à fait – mais au moins il ne se prenait plus les pieds dans des chaussures laissées à l'abandon dans le couloir. La première fois que Roxas lui avait fait la surprise, Cloud avait souri. Mais visiblement les efforts du plus jeune Strife s'arrêteraient là. Ils ne se parlaient plus, et pendant un instant Cloud eut peur d'avoir commis une erreur irréparable. Et s'ils restaient toujours en mauvais termes et ne se parlaient plus jamais? Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Leur querelle inquiétait pour ainsi dire tout le monde.

" Cloud. "

Est-ce qu'il suffirait que sa mère se trouve un nouveau mari pour que tout s'arrange comme par magie? À deux, ils gagneraient assez et elle n'aurait plus besoin de travailler autant pour payer les factures. Certes, avoir une personne de plus les augmenterait et en engendrerait certainement de nouvelles, mais si le couple gagnait bien sa vie, ce ne serait pas un souci. Le plus gros problème serait certainement de convaincre Roxas d'accepter l'inconnu. Cloud ignorait s'il en serait capable lui-même. Cet homme aurait plutôt intérêt à traiter sa mère avec autant de respect que si elle était une déesse. S'il remplissait au moins cette condition, ils pourraient s'entendre un minimum.

" Cloud. "

L'adolescent leva la tête lorsqu'il vit que Squall se tenait juste devant lui. Un coup d'œil autour de lui révéla qu'il n'y avait plus que lui dans la salle.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui? Je te trouve bien distrait. C'est pas dans ton genre. " Squall plongea une main dans la poche avant de son jean, en sortit son paquet de cigarette, hésita à en prendre une, puis le rangea quand il se ravisa.

" Vous arrêtez de fumer? " Demanda le plus jeune, qui avait vu le geste non sans un certain intérêt.

" N'évite pas la question. "

" J'ai pas envie d'en parler. " Marmonna le plus jeune en baissant les yeux. " C'est rien de toute façon. "

Squall regarda sa montre.

" Ta mère vient te chercher quand? "

Il vit l'adolescent se crisper un instant en entendant la question. Oui, il y avait un souci et Squall n'en dormirait pas de la nuit s'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée; sous ses airs d'homme froid et indifférent, il ne supportait pas de voir une âme en peine. Sora se moquait souvent de lui à cause de ça, mais le chenapan se confiait souvent à lui malgré tout. Le balafré supposa qu'il devait être de bon conseil.

" Je reprends le bus aujourd'hui. Elle arriverait ici trop tard. " Répondit le blond. Il fit pour se lever, mais les mains de son professeur se posèrent sur ses épaules et le forcèrent à se rasseoir.

" Dans ce cas on a tout notre temps pour parler. Je te ramènerai chez toi s'il le faut. " Insista le plus grand, qui s'était penché pour regarder son élève droit dans les yeux.

Le plus jeune sentit son estomac se nouer et il ne sut dire si son anxiété était due à la proximité du châtain ou à l'idée d'être presque obligé de se confier. Non, ça devait être la seconde raison… Cloud se mordit la lèvre. Il en avait vraiment assez aussi de toujours avoir ces doutes. Que pensait-il vraiment de Squall au final? Oui, il était séduisant. Oui, Cloud l'aimait bien et pensait s'entendre relativement bien avec lui – autant que le pouvaient un prof et un élève. Non, ça ne le gênerait probablement pas si l'homme réduisait la distance qui les séparait encore pour l'embrasser. Mais ça n'arriverait pas. Il était trop jeune et, surtout, Squall devait avoir une petite amie. Une fille super jolie, bien habillée, avec de bonnes manières et qui serait folle de lui – sans que Squall ne laisse paraître le moindre signe d'une réciprocité.

Zut, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Il avait plus important à penser. Il devait se réconcilier avec son petit frère, se forger un caractère et un moral en acier pour que plus personne ne soit capable de voir qu'il était contrarié. Même Squall – qu'il ne voyait que deux fois par semaine – l'avait remarqué!

Ha. Quel homme il faisait, vraiment.

Cloud serra un peu plus les dents quand sa vision se troubla considérablement, annonçant l'arrivée des premières larmes.

Tout ça le dépassait complètement et il était perdu. Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas; à commencer par lui-même. Depuis quand avait-il changé à ce point? Quand avait-il commencé à se détourner de ce qui était naturel chez un homme? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé pour avoir manqué de frapper Roxas? Les questions venaient sans cesse et repartaient sans trouver de réponse. Cloud fut surpris quand Squall s'approcha un peu plus. Croyant qu'il était peut-être sur le point de lui donner un baiser, le plus jeune ferma les yeux, comme il voyait faire les couples. Mais il s'était trompé, une fois de plus. Le balafré le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Une forte odeur de tabac froid se dégageait de l'adulte et Cloud prit une longue inspiration pour mieux la sentir. Au delà de l'odeur particulière, il y avait aussi un léger parfum de lessive et puis, plus discret encore, celui qui était propre à Squall, enivrant, entêtant. Plus que les paroles, son odeur seule suffit à l'apaiser, aussi prit-il régulièrement de longues inspirations pour la sentir plus longtemps encore.

Oh oui. Il connaissait les premiers signes d'un attachement bien particulier, à n'en point douter. Il était trop las pour se convaincre du contraire.

" Ça va mieux? " Demanda Squall à voix basse. Elle paraissait plus grave encore aux oreilles du plus jeune.

Le professeur se recula et constata l'ampleur des dégâts. Cloud ne sanglotait plus, mais les larmes coulaient encore, bien que moins nombreuses à présent. Il soupira doucement et s'éloigna pour rassembler ses affaires. Quand Cloud se baissa pour attraper son sac de cours, le balafré le lui prit des mains. Il lança un regard confus à Squall.

" Je vais te raccompagner. Viens. "

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait pas la place à d'éventuelles objections. Cloud le suivit donc docilement; et puis il devait récupérer son sac à dos. Squall passa par les couloirs les moins empruntés et se hâta jusqu'à sa voiture. Le blond se demanda pourquoi, mais ne posa pas de questions. Il monta dans une magnifique voiture noire; une marque étrangère, nota l'adolescent. Le balafré démarra le moteur à peine la portière du côté passager fermée et sortit du parking de l'école pour s'engager dans l'avenue principale. Bientôt, ils quittèrent les rues généreusement éclairées pour d'autres, moins empruntées. Les lampadaires étant plus espacés, l'intérieur du véhicule n'était éclairé qu'à intervalle régulier. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Cloud ne se rende compte que le conducteur ne lui demandait pas d'indications pour se rendre chez lui. Il aurait pu penser que Squall connaissait l'adresse s'il ne savait pas pertinemment qu'ils se dirigeaient à l'opposé de Hollow Bastion.

Cloud ne s'en inquiéta pourtant pas. Squall était digne de confiance; il serait stupide de douter de lui. Il se laissa donc conduire – il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix – sans rien dire, trop occupé à regarder les maisons défiler. Il avait arrêté de pleurer, mais ses yeux lui brûlaient comme s'ils s'étaient asséchés d'avoir laissé échapper trop de larmes. Cloud savait évidemment que ça n'était pas possible, mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Bientôt, la voiture s'engagea dans une rue dont l'entrée se faisait après avoir franchi des barrières. Cloud haussa les sourcils; Squall vivait dans un endroit aussi luxueux? Le chauffeur appuya sur le bouton d'une petite télécommande et s'engagea dans la rue close. Il n'y avait pas une seule personne dans les rues et les lumières étaient allumées dans toutes les maisons.

Squall tourna le volant et se gara devant l'entrée d'un garage. Il sortit à nouveau la télécommande pour activer son ouverture. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et le véhicule se glissa à l'intérieur. La lumière s'était enclenchée à l'entrée de la voiture et la porte se referma automatiquement. Une véritable merveille de technologie pour Cloud, qui n'avait jamais connu que les interrupteurs et les clés en métal. Son professeur de musique descendit. Cloud le suivit, laissant son sac derrière lui. Il le reprendrait plus tard.

Ils passèrent par une porte sur le côté du garage et arrivèrent dans le couloir d'entrée. La maison, de taille modeste – bien que plus grande que celle de l'adolescent – était richement décorée, et de nombreux cadres étaient accrochés aux murs. Il y avait des photos de famille ainsi que plusieurs autres prises pendant des concerts. On voyait Sora au piano, Squall au violon ou en train de serrer la main à des musiciens que Cloud ne connaissait que de visage.

" Cloud? "

Le blond tourna la tête et vit Sora s'approcher, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. " Dit-il, inquiet.

" Nous serons dans le salon. " Déclara Squall sans rien ajouter d'autre. Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Je serai dans ma chambre si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. " Les informa le plus jeune en montant les escaliers.

Cloud fut conduit dans un salon aux meubles luxueux et confortables – il le découvrit après avoir été invité à prendre place sur le sofa. Squall s'éclipsa pendant un petit moment et l'adolescent se tordit nerveusement les doigts. Il ne devrait pas être ici. À l'heure actuelle, il devrait être dans le bus, sur le point d'arriver à son arrêt. Il aurait dû être rentré chez lui un quart d'heure plus tard. Au lieu de ça, il était ici, chez des gens dont les moyens financiers étaient bien au dessus de ceux de sa famille. Il se sentait misérable. Pourtant, comme il l'avait dit à sa mère, ils vivaient confortablement, mais voir tant de luxe ébranlait ses certitudes.

Il se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand Squall revint, deux mugs en main. Il les posa sur la petite table en verre disposée devant le canapé, puis il ouvrit un meuble près de l'immense télévision incrustée dans le mur. Plusieurs bouteilles aux formes et aux étiquettes variées s'offrirent à la vue du plus jeune. Squall en prit une toute simple qui contenait un liquide ambré. Squall en versa une petite dose dans chacune des tasses, rangea la bouteille, puis il prit place à côté du plus jeune. L'homme but une gorgée du breuvage et l'adolescent reconnut immédiatement l'odeur inimitable du chocolat chaud. Il attrapa sa tasse et en but une petite gorgée. Il était tout pile assez chocolaté et avait été fait rien qu'avec du lait – Cloud le préférait comme ça. L'eau rendait le goût fade. Il nota une touche de sucre avec un petit goût de caramel dans sa boisson ainsi que la chaleur typique que laissait l'alcool dans la gorge. Décidant qu'il aimait le goût, Cloud but une autre gorgée.

" J'ai mis un peu de rhum. Ma grand-mère me faisait toujours un chocolat avec un peu de cet alcool quand je me sentais mal. Ça m'a toujours remis d'aplomb. " Expliqua l'adulte en reposant sa tasse sur la table.

" Vous vous sentez mal? " Cloud grimaça quand il remarqua que sa voix était tout enrouée d'avoir trop pleuré.

" Moi, non. C'était juste pour éviter que tu penses que j'avais mis du poison ou que sais-je encore. " Plaisanta à moitié le plus grand en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé. Il leva un bras et le posa sur le dossier. Cloud n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que la main de l'adulte était près de sa tête. Il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait du bras du plus grand.

" Je n'aurais jamais cru ça. " Admit l'adolescent en buvant une nouvelle gorgée. C'était un très bon remède en effet. Il se sentait déjà mieux.

" Alors? Décidé à parler maintenant? "

Et voilà. La question qu'il appréhendait. Squall n'insista pas et attendit une réponse, que Cloud donna non sans réticence. Il lui expliqua absolument tout : le divorce de ses parents, les responsabilités qu'il avait décidé d'endosser sans qu'on le lui demande, combien il s'était senti mal d'avoir dû consoler sa mère et d'avoir échoué, à quel point il s'en voulait d'avoir manqué de frapper son petit frère et pourquoi il en était arrivé à lever le poing. Il avait réussi à rester calme en parlant, mais il se sentait las comme après avoir passé des heures à se vider de ses larmes. Et malgré cela, il se sentait libéré d'un poids énorme. Bien sûr, il garda pour lui ses problèmes plus intimes, qu'il voulait régler lui-même – ils se règleraient probablement tout seuls, de toute manière. Cloud apprendrait que Squall fréquentait déjà quelqu'un et ce serait terminé. Il déprimerait pendant quelques jours et il passerait à autre chose. Au cours de son long récit, Squall avait croisé les jambes et regardé dans le vague. Seuls de brefs "hm" et quelques hochements de tête avaient assuré Cloud qu'il était écouté. La nouvelle posture avait de quoi faire rougir le plus jeune. Le balafré avait de longues jambes ni trop musclées ni pas assez. L'adolescent aurait rêvé de laisser courir ses doigts pour en tester la fermeté, sentir leur chaleur, avoir une réaction de Squall.

" Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sévère avec toi-même. " Finit par dire le châtain après une longue gorgée de chocolat. " Tu veux tout faire, mais tu n'en es pas encore capable. "

" Je le sais bien. " Lâcha Cloud d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne le voulait.

" Tu n'es pas père de famille. "

Qu'est-ce que Squall racontait? Bien sûr qu'il n'en était pas un! Il le saurait. Il aurait un travail, participerait aux frais, s'occuperait de la maison et élèverait des enfants… Cloud fronça les sourcils et à côté de lui, le balafré l'observait attentivement. Il n'était pas père de famille, non, mais il essayait d'agir comme tel. Il essayait même littéralement de remplacer leur père. Il en accomplissait déjà presque la moitié des obligations – l'autre moitié, il avait décidé de la remplir quand il serait en âge de travailler.

Il eut un petit rire quand il se rendit compte qu'il essayait de devenir une figure paternelle pour son petit frère. Cloud n'était peut-être pas sa mère, mais son père, ça oui, il essayait.

" Vous croyez que j'ai un problème? " Demanda le plus jeune en levant son mug. Il ferma les yeux et huma le doux fumet du chocolat avoir de boire.

" Non. Simplement que tu es différent. " Répondit l'autre en toute sincérité. Cloud sourit.

" C'est la deuxième fois que je vous entends le dire. "

Squall haussa les épaules. " Tu as pu parler avec ta mère au sujet de samedi? " Demanda-t-il, conscient qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

" Oui. Je ne pourrai pas venir; elle risque de rentrer très tard et il n'y aura plus de bus pour rentrer chez moi à cette heure de la soirée. " Expliqua Cloud. " Peut-être une autre fois. "

" Et si je viens te chercher et que je te ramène? Ça ne pose pas de problème, non? "

Pourquoi Squall insistait-il autant? C'était vraiment louche. Il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête, mais n'en parlait pas à l'adolescent. Et il se garda bien de laisser son imagination s'emporter. Il serait déçu une fois de plus.

" Je ne pense pas, non. Mais il faudra quand même que je demande la permission. Elle s'inquièterait si elle rentrait plus tôt que prévu et que je ne suis pas là. "

Il faillit sursauter quand il sentit quelque chose tirer brièvement sur les cheveux de sa nuque. C'était à peine perceptible, à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

" Si seulement tous les ados étaient comme toi. Avec une attitude pareille, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais aussi jeune. " Confia Squall en se levant pour aller mettre son mug dans la cuisine. Cloud supposa qu'il était parti le mettre dans le lave-vaisselle – les riches ne faisaient sûrement pas la vaisselle dans un évier – mais il revint avec une tasse remplie.

" J'aurai bientôt seize ans. Dans certains pays, je serai considéré comme un adulte. " Confia Cloud, qui rougit sans savoir pourquoi. Était-ce là une façon subtile d'essayer d'attirer l'attention du plus grand?

" Si tu veux mon avis, on ne devient pas adulte rien qu'en atteignant les dix-huit ans. Je connais des gars qui les ont eus depuis des années et qui se comportent encore comme des mioches. " Lui confia le balafré avec un petit rire amer. Visiblement, il faisait référence à une personne que Cloud ne connaissait pas. " Non, t'as pas à attendre jusque là. "

Cloud rougit furieusement, flatté et un peu gêné.

" Je peux vous poser une question personnelle? " Tenta l'adolescent.

" Essaie toujours. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des femmes plus âgées que vous? "

Squall recracha un peu du chocolat qu'il était en train de boire. Un mince filet coula depuis le coin de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton. Il l'essuya d'un revers de la main. Cloud aurait préféré s'en charger en, disons, le léchant.

" Et toi? C'est quoi, ton genre de femme? "

Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de lui retourner la question? Le blond supposa qu'il aurait une réponse s'il donnait la sienne en premier.

" Franchement? Je n'en suis pas très sûr moi-même. J'ai l'impression que mes préférences ont changé dernièrement. "

Il laissa la liberté au plus grand d'interpréter les propos comme il le voulait. Pour toute réponse, Squall acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Fini ton chocolat. Je vais te ramener avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne voudrais pas inquiéter ta mère. "

Cloud le regarda se lever et partir, la bouche grande ouverte. Était-ce une impression ou venait-il vraiment de se faire avoir en beauté? Comme c'était cruel de profiter de la naïveté d'un garçon aussi sincère que lui! Il ne put cependant réprimer un petit sourire discret.

Le trajet du retour sembla ne durer que quelques secondes. C'était assez étrange comme le même trajet pouvait sembler plus rapide pour rentrer chez soi. Cette fois, Cloud dut donner quelques indications au chauffeur. Ce dernier se gara juste devant la maison de l'adolescent et s'assura qu'il y avait quelqu'un. La lumière du salon était allumée.

" Je vous remercie de m'avoir raccompagné. " Dit poliment le blond en détachant sa ceinture.

" Tu peux me tutoyer. " Déclara Squall en tournant un regard amusé vers son élève. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux. " Vas-y. Essaie. "

Cloud hésita longuement. " Je…te remercie? " Tenta-t-il timidement.

" Bien. Très bien. " Le félicita le balafré.

Le temps se mit à s'écouler au ralenti quand Squall se pencha vers Cloud en le fixant des yeux. Le plus jeune voulait détourner le regard, mais il s'en trouva incapable. Le balafré continua à s'approcher. Le blond ferma les yeux. Il sentit le souffle de son professeur sur sa joue un bref instant avant que des lèvres fermes et un peu sèches ne se posent sur sa peau veloutée pour y déposer un baiser. Ça ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais Cloud eut l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé bien plus de temps avant que Squall ne se redresse, lui sourie, et lui souhaite une bonne nuit.

-o_o-

Il détestait son idiot de professeur de musique. Une bonne nuit? Il était sérieux? Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, oui! Son cœur adolescent avait palpité jusqu'à l'aurore et son esprit lui avait fait voir des images plus ou moins délicieuses. Cloud aurait pu utiliser plus d'un mouchoir s'il ne s'était pas forcé à retomber sur terre.

Squall avait eu l'air de le séduire en le félicitant de l'avoir tutoyé comme s'il savait que sa proie mordait à l'hameçon qu'il avait jeté et qui faisait encore des vagues à la surface de l'eau. Mais il ne l'avait sans doute pas fait exprès. Et puis il faisait nuit noire dehors. Un petit lampadaire à quelques mètres n'était pas suffisant pour que le blond puisse voir clairement le visage du plus grand. Et puis Squall devait certainement demander à d'autres personnes de le tutoyer, non? Ce baiser, ce n'était sûrement qu'une façon comme une autre d'essayer de le consoler après sa petite déprime.

Sa déprime… Il avait tellement honte de s'être mis à brailler de cette façon. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, bon sang! Il y avait bien pire comme situation. Oui, il aurait dû être heureux d'avoir autant de chance au lieu de se plaindre. Fort heureusement, de bonnes choses étaient ressorties de tout ça. Cloud prenait son rôle un peu moins à cœur sans pour autant vouloir en faire moins chez lui. Il serait un peu plus conciliant avec son frère. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se réconcilier avec lui. Défauts ou pas, on ne pouvait briser les liens du sang aussi facilement. Oh, Roxas se montrerait têtu. Tant mieux. Cloud pouvait l'être lui aussi. Il ne baisserait pas les bras aussi facilement et si le plus jeune Strife décidait de lui reparler uniquement pour qu'il lui fiche la paix, ce serait parfait pour lui. S'il lui pardonnait vraiment et que tout redevenait comme avant, c'était encore mieux.

Cloud choisit de se concentrer sur sa nouvelle tâche pour s'éviter des écarts un peu trop décevants. Il ne s'autorisa à penser au balafré que le temps de se rappeler de parler à sa mère au sujet de samedi.

L'adolescent soupira longuement en sortant du lycée, soulagé d'en avoir fini. Il avait encore une journée avant d'être en week-end, mais il espérait pouvoir rattraper les heures de sommeil perdues. Assez étonnamment, Axel continuait à lui parler bien qu'il soit au courant des tensions entre les frères. Il ne disait pas un mot de ce qu'il pensait, jugeant sans doute préférable de ne pas se mêler de leurs affaires. Le roux était remonté dans son estime après ça.

Cloud somnola durant tout le trajet en bus et ne descendit au bon arrêt que parce qu'Axel lui avait fait remarquer qu'il allait le manquer s'il ne se réveillait pas.

" T'as vraiment pas l'air en forme. Qu'est-ce que t'as? " Avait demandé son ami, inquiet. Visiblement, ça lui arrivait à lui aussi.

" Pas bien dormi. Je dormirai sûrement mieux ce soir. " Lui avait répondu Cloud, sûr de lui.

Les garçons se séparèrent – Axel avait dû se douter des projets de Cloud – et le blond rentra chez lui. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il remarqua une paire de chaussures en plein milieu du couloir.

Roxas avait repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Cloud se baissait déjà pour les ramasser quand son petit frère dévala les escaliers et le rejoignit dans le couloir. Quand il vit Cloud tenir ses baskets, il fit une petite grimace et fit mine de se sauver.

" Roxas. "

Le plus jeune stoppa net, les poings serrés. Il se retourna, la mine renfrognée, pour se plaindre, mais fut interrompu.

" Ça ne vaut pas la peine de te casser une jambe juste pour une paire de chaussures. " Le taquina Cloud en la rangeant dans l'armoire.

" Tiens, tu m'engueules pas aujourd'hui? Ou alors tu préfères me frapper? "

Ouch. Là, c'était un coup qui percuta Cloud avec force. Il mit sa culpabilité de côté.

" Roxas, je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour-là. J'étais vraiment mal. " S'excusa l'autre avec un soupir las. Si seulement Roxas voulait bien ne pas faire le difficile, au moins ce jour-là.

Il sembla que le plus jeune comprit, car il étudia le visage de son frère avec une certaine inquiétude.

" T'as vraiment une sale tronche. " Déclara-t-il.

Il entraina Cloud dans le salon et le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Roxas disparut dans leur cuisine et le plus grand l'entendit ouvrir l'un des placards puis le frigo. Il sourit.

" Si tu me disais ce qu'il y a eu cette fois-là, ça m'aiderait à penser à te pardonner. " Fit le plus jeune en donnant un verre de jus d'orange à Cloud. Il cacha une grimace, ne voulant pas le vexer.

" M'man m'avait un peu parlé et elle s'était mise à pleurer. Notre situation lui plaît pas plus qu'à toi, tu sais. " Confia le plus grand en faisant tourner le liquide contenu dans le verre. Il fit attention à ne pas en renverser la moindre goutte.

Roxas, lui, baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gêné.

" Je savais pas. " Dit-il d'une toute petite voix. Il s'en voulait d'avoir eu de tels propos au sujet de leur mère. Elle paraissait toujours si forte et sûre d'elle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse être à bout.

" Elle le cache bien. "

" Mais elle te l'a dit, à toi. " Était-ce de la rancœur que Cloud crut percevoir?

" Je suis l'ainé. C'est normal qu'elle préfère se confier à moi. Elle ne veut pas que tu t'inquiètes. "

Il y avait autre chose. Roxas l'avait sans doute deviné à en voir son expression.

" T'es surtout tellement plus… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je suis que le bébé de la maison, moi, à côté de toi. " Se plaignit-il en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur.

Cloud rit doucement. " Peut-être, mais tu fais des efforts maintenant. En ne tenant pas compte d'aujourd'hui, je ne me rappelle plus de la dernière fois où j'ai vu tes pompes traîner dans le couloir. "

" Ça fait deux jours. "

Si peu? Ça lui avait semblé une éternité.

" Deux jours, c'est bien plus qu'aucun. " L'encouragea le plus grand. Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un long moment, se contentant de regarder leurs pieds en silence. Cloud n'en pouvait plus. " Tu me pardonnes, Roxas? "

" Ouais. Je suis désolé de m'être conduit comme un idiot. Je te promets que je vais t'aider plus souvent. Si tu veux, je peux nettoyer ou faire le dîner. Non, tu sais quoi? Je vais faire les deux. T'as l'air trop crevé pour faire quoi que ce soit. "

" Oh non, je voudrais au moins faire le dîner. Je voudrais pas avoir à manger du charbon. " Plaisanta à moitié le plus grand en se levant. " Pour ce qui est de nettoyer, t'embête pas avec ça. Je l'ai fait y a pas longtemps. Ça peut attendre encore un peu. " Il y avait par contre du linge propre que sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger.

" Tu bois pas ton verre? " Demanda Roxas quand il remarqua que Cloud n'avait presque pas bu. Le plus grand eut l'air embarrassé tout à coup.

" En fait…j'aime pas le jus d'orange. " Admit-il. Le plus jeune lui prit le verre des mains et le vida d'un trait.

" Ce que t'es difficile, ma parole. "

-o_o-

Cloud fut étonné par la facilité avec laquelle sa mère lui avait donné la permission de partir à Radient Garden avec Squall. Elle faisait un peu trop confiance aux étrangers; elle n'avait pas besoin de douter, mais bon. Ou alors elle avait tellement confiance en Cloud?

" Tu sais, tu devrais plutôt te trouver une petite amie plus vieille pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de toi. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal. " Avait-elle dit un jour qu'ils discutaient à table.

Oui, peut-être qu'elle le considérait déjà comme un grand garçon.

Avec Roxas, il passa tout le samedi matin à jouer sur la console – toujours le même jeu, aucun ne s'en lassait même s'ils le connaissaient par cœur – bien que leur mère le leur aurait interdit. Ils se dirent qu'une petite entorse au règlement ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal. Et puis ils étaient tellement contents de se reparler qu'ils avaient décidé de fêter ça à leur façon.

Leur première grosse dispute… Ils s'en souviendraient longtemps, même si elle n'avait duré que deux longs jours.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva bien assez vite et ils durent filer en cuisine le temps de préparer leur repas. Ils avaient décidé que ce midi-là, ce serait sandwiches. Comme ça, ils pourraient continuer à jouer tout en mangeant. Pour une fois, Cloud se sentit vraiment comme un adolescent banal à tout laisser couler comme ça. Il ne reprit même pas son frère quand ce dernier se mit à pester et à jurer à tout va.

Il était en train de mâcher la dernière bouchée de son sandwich quand on sonna à la porte. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon révéla qu'il était déjà treize heures. Ce devait être Axel. Le roux avait accepté de passer l'après-midi avec Roxas – le contraire aurait été étonnant – afin qu'il ne reste pas seul trop longtemps. Le plus jeune avait beau avoir râlé et dit qu'il était assez grand pour passer une après-midi tout seul, Cloud savait bien qu'il n'aimait pas la solitude. Se plaindre avait certainement été la façon tordue de Roxas de le remercier.

" Encore sur ce jeu? " Fit Axel en entrant dans le salon, Cloud juste derrière lui.

" On est sur le point de voir la vraie fin. " Dit distraitement Roxas, les yeux collés à l'écran de la télé.

Les adolescents passèrent plus de temps à regarder et commenter qu'à véritablement discuter. Cloud se sentait bien. Il aurait même pu dire qu'il était aux anges; à tel point qu'il ne vit pas l'heure passer. Treize heures et demi, et on sonna une nouvelle fois. Cloud retint un soupir juste à temps. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu hâte de partir à son cours de musique. Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et ne fut pas étonné de voir Squall sur le pas de la porte.

" Salut. " Dit ce dernier avec un petit signe de tête.

" Bonjour. Entrez, je vais – "

" Pardon? " L'interrompit volontairement le plus grand avec un sourire en coin.

" Entre, je vais chercher mes affaires et j'arrive tout de suite. " Se reprit Cloud, les yeux baissés. Il avait vraiment du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il pouvait tutoyer son professeur.

Il se sauva rapidement dans sa chambre pour cacher son visage écarlate et mit son portefeuille et son téléphone dans les poches de son pantalon – assez large pour accueillir quelques objets autres que des mouchoirs. Il redescendit mettre ses chaussures, mais ne vit Squall nulle part dans le couloir. Les sourcils froncés, il jeta un œil dans le salon. Le balafré y avait rejoint son frère et Axel, et semblait plongé dans la partie en cours.

" Ça irait plus vite si tu passais par le Nord. " Indiquait le châtain.

" Tu crois? Ça me semble plus long. " Demanda Roxas, perplexe.

" Oui, mais tu rencontrerais moins de monstres. Tu perdrais moins de temps. "

" Tu joues aussi, Squall? " Questionna Axel, étonné.

Cloud, lui, se retourna pour aller enfiler ses chaussures. Alors il était l'un des seuls à l'avoir vouvoyé pendant tout ce temps? Même Roxas était plus à l'aise avec le balafré que lui ne le serait peut-être jamais. Pourtant, ils n'avaient que cinq ans de différence; quatre d'ici quelques jours. Ce n'était pas énorme. Cette simple pensée suffit à l'encourager à faire ce que Squall lui demandait. S'il le voulait après tout…

" Tu es prêt? " Demanda-t-on derrière lui.

Avant qu'il ne se retourne, Cloud eut l'impression qu'on avait légèrement tiré sur l'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Il porta une main au sommet de son crâne, pensant y trouver quelque chose, puis pivota pour regarder Squall. Il l'observait, un sourcil haussé, et l'air serein. Le blond acquiesça de la tête et se leva. Il prit un manteau et suivit le balafré à l'extérieur sans oublier de prévenir son frère qu'il sortait et qu'il avait son téléphone sur lui en cas de problème. Il se dit qu'il ne se débarrasserait probablement pas aussi facilement des habitudes qu'il avait prises au cours de ces dernières années. Bah, au moins, il ne passerait pas pour un grand frère indigne qui ne s'occupe pas de son cadet.

" Vous vous êtes réconciliés finalement. " Dit Squall quand il se fut mis en route pour Garden. Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation.

" On avait simplement besoin de mettre les choses au clair plus calmement. C'était beaucoup plus simple que ce que j'avais pensé. " Admit l'adolescent en s'enfonçant dans son siège. La voiture du châtain était tellement plus confortable que celle de sa mère – au prix où il avait dû la payer, elle pouvait l'être!

" Tu verras qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont moins compliquées qu'elles ne le paraissent. " Lui dit le plus grand, relaxé. " Enfin, c'est pas non plus comme si j'avais tellement d'expérience. Je connais encore rien à la vie comme diraient tes amis. "

" Vou – Tu en sais sûrement déjà bien plus que moi. " Admit sombrement le blond. Oui, Squall avait déjà dû avoir plusieurs relations, lui. Cloud ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant. Il avait un peu honte de l'admettre. Presque seize ans et pas la moindre petite copine – ou petit copain, puisqu'il semblait jouer dans les deux camps.

" Comme? " Le poussa le balafré, conscient qu'ils abordaient là un autre point sensible pour le blond. Cloud ne pouvait pas tellement parler avec ses amis, trop jeunes pour pouvoir le conseiller ou le rassurer.

" Tu as ta voiture, un boulot, un but; probablement une petite amie avec qui tu vis le grand amour. Tu connais tout ça, toi. "

" Tu connaitras aussi. " Voulut le rassurer l'autre.

" Quand? Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que j'ai l'intention de faire de ma vie et il ne me reste plus que trois ans pour me décider. " Angoissa le plus jeune. Les profs mettaient une pression énorme à ceux et celles qui entraient au lycée sans déjà savoir dans quelle fac ils comptaient s'inscrire. Il faisait évidemment partie des heureux élus.

" _Que_ trois ans? Ça me semble largement assez pour te décider. La plupart du temps, on ne me laisse pas plus d'une semaine pour faire mes choix. Je vois que les enseignants sont toujours aussi stressants dans les lycées. Ils m'avaient pas mal cassé les pieds, même la veille du BAC. Je l'ai passé sans savoir où aller. J'ai dû leur faire avoir plein de cheveux blancs. "

Plus que du regret, Cloud nota de l'amusement dans la voix du plus grand. Il avait dû être un sacré numéro au lycée. L'adolescent tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre en repensant à leur courte discussion.

Squall n'avait pas cherché à nier l'existence d'une éventuelle compagne.

-o_o-

L'immense façade de l'école de musique cachait un second bâtiment, plus petit, caché à l'arrière et séparé du premier par une cour tout juste assez entretenue pour ne pas ressembler à un terrain vague. Ce fut leur destination.

À l'intérieur, Cloud découvrit un théâtre – petit, comparé à celui de la ville – d'allure modeste, mais néanmoins accueillant. Les sièges étaient disposés en arc de cercle et à l'avant, on pouvait apercevoir la scène, couverte de chaises et de pupitres. Quelques musiciens étaient déjà sur place et adressèrent un signe de la main pour saluer le balafré. Ce dernier leur répondit sans grand enthousiasme et continua à descendre les escaliers pour s'approcher du podium. Il abandonna Cloud et monta sur scène pour commencer à donner les premières indications aux élèves déjà présents. Le blond s'autorisa à prendre place dans le public puisque personne ne lui avait dit où s'asseoir.

Il remarqua un nombre important d'hommes et de femmes d'âge mûr – ils devaient au moins avoir quarante ans – et une partie plus restreinte de trentenaires. Les plus jeunes étaient en minorité, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser. Tout le monde se parlait d'égal à égal sans tenir compte des différences d'âges. Une telle ambiance laissa Cloud rêveur.

Parmi la petite troupe, il aperçut Sora, occupé à discuter avec son grand frère. Quand il eut terminé, il vint rejoindre Cloud.

" Alors c'est toi le nouveau membre? " Demanda le jeune châtain, intrigué.

" Pardon? " Là, Cloud ne comprenait pas trop.

" Squall n'arrête pas de me bassiner avec ça. Il compte augmenter les effectifs de l'orchestre, mais pas moyen de lui faire dire à qui il pense. On dirait que tu es l'heureux élu. Tu dois bien t'en sortir. " Expliqua rapidement Sora, tout sourire.

" Non. Il voulait simplement que je vienne voir l'un de vos cours, c'est tout. "

" Ouais, c'est qu'il m'avait dit aussi. Il sort le même baratin à tout le monde. " Fit Sora en regardant les musiciens s'activer. " Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que j'ai rejoint l'orchestre symphonique. C'est impressionnant au départ, mais tu verras qu'on s'y fait vite. Les gens sont sympas et ils s'entraident beaucoup. "

" Mais tu as du talent, toi. Moi, c'est tout juste si j'arrive à jouer une mélodie toute simple. " Insista le blond. Non, Squall n'avait pas l'intention de le faire jouer.

" Je suis pas un génie du piano, tu sais. Je suis bon, mais pas spécialement bon si tu vois ce que je veux dire. "

C'était déjà plus que Cloud. Il n'était même pas bon; il était mauvais. Ni plus ni moins. Squall appela son frère sur scène et demanda à tout le monde de se tenir prêt. Cloud remarqua qu'il y avait plus de monde sur le podium à présent. La classe devait être au grand complet. Vu de si près, l'orchestre semblait encore plus grand qu'il ne l'était vraiment. L'adolescent retint son souffle quand les musiciens se préparèrent et que Squall leva les bras pour annoncer le début imminent du cours. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le balafré, mais ce dernier ne ressentait pas la moindre gêne. Cloud savait qu'il aurait été incapable de faire le métier de Squall. Il était trop timide pour ça.

Le chef d'orchestre acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se tourna vers le groupe des instruments à cordes et agita les bras. Les violons commencèrent à jouer doucement en suivant le même rythme que celui des mouvements du balafré. Il continua à agiter un bras tandis qu'il se tournait vers les vents et les conduisit de l'autre. Le morceau dura à peu près une minute.

" Non, non, non. " Fit Squall en s'arrêtant tout net. Les musiciens firent de même. " Zell, tu pars beaucoup trop tard. Irvine, tu ne suis même pas le premier violon. "

" Mais tu viens de dire qu'il est parti trop tard. " Se défendit Irvine.

" Et donc, tu aurais dû faire la même chose. " Rétorqua Squall. " Tifa, calme-toi un peu avec ta contrebasse. Le but n'est pas de la réduire ne miettes. Tu sais combien ça coûte, au moins, une contrebasse? Sora – "

Et Squall n'en finit pas de reprendre la plupart des musiciens. Cloud en était bouche bée. Comment le balafré avait-il pu remarquer tout ça? Le blond n'avait rien entendu d'étrange. Et puis du moment que la mélodie n'était pas trop faussée, où était le problème?

" Bon, on reprend depuis le début. N'oubliez pas ce que je viens de vous dire, d'accord? Je ne tiens pas à me répéter. " Déclara le balafré en levant à nouveau les bras.

Cloud n'aurait pas su dire combien de fois la même musique avait été jouée cet après-midi là. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Squall était très exigeant et lâchait rien, pas même une demi-seconde de retard ou d'avance. Ils avaient tous décidé de faire une pause au milieu du cours pour reprendre avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Tout se passa beaucoup mieux à partir de là et Cloud sentit que tout le monde avait un peu mieux apprécié la leçon.

Celle-ci se termina plus vite que Cloud ne l'aurait pensé. Tout le monde rangea ses affaires et les instruments, puis quitta le théâtre. L'adolescent attendit Squall et Sora, puis il les suivit jusqu'à la voiture du balafré. Il monta à l'arrière de la voiture, malgré les protestations de Sora. Après avoir vu le balafré aussi irrité pendant la leçon, il était un peu intimidé. Rien qui ne passerait pas après quelques minutes cependant.

" Alors? Tes pensées sur ce que tu as vu? " Demanda subitement Squall.

Le blond éprouva quelques difficultés à se concentrer et répondre.

" Oh, euh, c'était…différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. " Confia-t-il timidement.

" C'est-à-dire? "

Il n'y avait pas l'once d'un reproche dans la voix du professeur, ce qui permit à Cloud de parler plus franchement.

" Je ne pensais pas qu'ils devraient recommencer aussi souvent. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils sont si doués. Ils sont très patients. "

" Patients et volontaires. Tout comme toi. " Continua le balafré. Cloud remarqua qu'on le ramenait d'abord chez lui. " Je suppose que Sora n'a pas su se tenir et t'a parlé de mon projet? "

" Vous voulez – Je veux dire, tu veux vraiment que je me joigne à eux? " Demanda le blond, les yeux écarquillés. " Jamais je ne serai à la hauteur! Tu me l'as dit toi-même; je suis incapable de reconnaître les notes d'une partition! "

" C'est justement pour ça que je te fais cette proposition. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de créer un orchestre avec des musiciens trop compétents. " Mais c'était pas justement ça, le but d'un orchestre? Que ses membres soient compétents? " J'ai remarqué plus d'une fois que les élèves progressent plus vite quand ils sont entourés de personnes expérimentées. Ça les motive à se surpasser et à s'améliorer. Sora, par exemple, a beaucoup progressé depuis qu'il l'a intégré. "

" Euh – " Voulut protester le pianiste.

" Mais Sora savait déjà jouer avant d'entrer. C'est loin d'être mon cas. Non, je ne serai pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit de bon. Je ne ferai qu'embêter tout le monde. "

" Alors tu ne me fais pas confiance? Je suis déçu. " Déclara Squall d'une voix étrangement douce, comme s'il était véritablement déçu.

" C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance. " Marmonna le blond, les yeux baissés. Il les leva quand il vit Sora se retourner pour le regarder.

" Tu devrais essayer, Cloud. Moi non plus je n'étais pas trop sûr, mais je ne regrette pas. C'est vrai que j'ai fait énormément de progrès avec le groupe. Ils m'ont donné de précieux conseils et encouragé quand j'étais au plus bas. " Expliqua le jeune châtain, le sourire aux lèvres.

Cloud rougit, n'associant pas exactement les paroles de son ami avec la musique. Finalement, très lentement, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Au pire, si ça se passait mal, il pourrait toujours laisser tomber, même si l'idée d'abandonner ne lui plaisait pas trop.

-o_o-

" Santé! "

Des coupes tintèrent en se rencontrant, leur contenu manquant de se renverser sous le choc. La famille Strife – et quelques amis – s'était réunie pour fêter le seizième anniversaire de l'ainé. Axel et Riku s'étaient joints à elle pour l'occasion. Chacun but une petite gorgée de boisson – du cidre doux – puis reposa son verre.

" Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un an de plus? " Demanda la mère avec un grand sourire.

" Euh…rien? " Répondit sincèrement Cloud en clignant des yeux lentement. Non, vraiment, de son point de vue à lui, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose.

" Rabat joie. " Le gronda gentiment la femme en vidant son verre d'un trait. Elle avait une sacrée descente quand elle le voulait. " Je vous laisse un peu entre vous. " Cloud savait pourquoi.

" Je viens t'aider. " Dit-il en se levant. À sa grande surprise, Roxas fit de même.

" Non. Toi, tu restes ici et tu en profites. C'est ton anniversaire. " Dit le plus jeune en suivant sa mère en cuisine.

Il se fit un court silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis de la pièce.

" Cloud, je dois te dire une chose. " Dit très sérieusement le roux. Le blond fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Que se passait-il cette fois? " Je suis vraiment désolé. "

Cloud, confus, se tourna vers Riku pour en savoir plus. L'argenté avait les yeux baissés.

" Pourquoi? " Tenta-t-il, de moins en moins rassuré. L'argenté soupira.

" Seize ans et toujours rien. Pas de copine, pas de premier baiser et surtout pas de première fois. Je voudrais pas être à ta place, vieux. " Dit le roux en lui tapotant l'épaule.

C'était seulement pour ça qu'il était désolé? L'idiot!

" Bon sang, tu m'as fait flipper! J'ai cru que c'était vraiment grave. " S'emporta Cloud en prenant soin de ne pas trop élever la voix. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on les entende. " Hé, attends un peu. Ça veut dire quoi ça? Ne me dis pas que t'as fait quelque chose à Roxas? "

" Je peux t'assurer que j'ai pas eu à le forcer. " Se défendit Axel.

Cloud n'aurait su dire quelle force surnaturelle réussissait à l'empêcher de se lever pour lui flanquer son poing dans la figure. Rien à faire d'avoir l'air d'une mère poule. Roxas était trop jeune pour ça!

" Il a quatorze ans! " S'emporta le blond, les poings serrés.

" Sora aussi. " Précisa l'argenté. " Et je peux te dire qu'il s'est pas fait prier, lui non plus. "

Cloud tourna un regard noir dans sa direction.

" J'espère pour toi que son frère n'est pas au courant. " Il imaginait parfaitement Squall essayer de tordre le cou de l'argenté pour avoir osé poser la main sur son frère.

" Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Et il s'en fout complètement. " Répondit Riku.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Riku était en train de lui mentir! Ou alors il disait vraiment la vérité? Non, c'était impossible. Il pourrait très bien poser la question au balafré et, ainsi, en avoir le cœur net. Mais si l'argenté avait menti… Eh bien tant pis. Ce ne serait jamais qu'un juste retour des choses.

Cloud ne perdit pas de temps et consulta son professeur le vendredi qui suivit. Le châtain avait pris l'habitude de venir le chercher chez lui à chaque leçon et de le ramener, que sa mère ait un empêchement ou non. Et puis, ça avait l'avantage d'éviter à avoir à faire la route seul.

Squall étouffa un rire.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu en fais une affaire d'État? " Demanda-t-il quand il se fut calmé.

" Alors tu t'en fiches vraiment? Mais ils sont seulement au collège! " S'indigna Cloud, les yeux écarquillés.

" T'es drôlement vieux jeu. J'étais déjà plus puceau en entrant en troisième. Je dis pas pour autant que c'était super malin. " Se reprit rapidement le balafré quand il sentit que son élève était à deux doigts d'exploser.

" Mais et s'il le regrettait plus tard? Il pourrait vraiment en souffrir. "

Squall jeta un coup d'œil à son passager et fut presque étonné de le voir si sincèrement inquiet.

" C'est le père ou le grand frère qui dit ça? "

" Arrête de te moquer. Je suis sérieux! " S'emporta le blond.

" Moi aussi. " Il se fit un court silence. " Écoute, je te cacherai pas que j'ai été un peu étonné d'apprendre que Sora avait…mûri à ce point, mais je voyais bien qu'il s'accrochait à Riku et que c'était réciproque. Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre et je préfère que Sora ait eu sa première expérience avec une personne à qui il tient vraiment. J'aurais eu toutes les raisons de m'énerver si ç'avait été avec un gars qui avait juste voulu tirer un coup dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit. " Squall regarda de nouveau à sa droite pour voir si Cloud l'écoutait. " Je suis sûr que c'est pareil avec Roxas et Axel. Essaie de leur faire un peu plus confiance. "

" Mais Axel est tellement… " Cloud n'eut pas besoin de finir.

" Oui, je sais, mais tu peux pas dire qu'il tient pas à ton frère. " Fit le plus grand. " Allez, arrête d'y penser. Tu peux rien changer de toute façon. "

" Non, c'est sûr… " Cloud hésita avant de poser sa prochaine question. " Dis, comment c'était? "

" Quoi? "

" Ta première fois. "

Le balafré freina un peu plus brusquement que prévu au feu rouge. Probablement surpris, le conducteur qui les suivait klaxonna furieusement.

" Euh… " Marmonna le plus grand, soudain réticent à parler. " Ben, c'était juste…un pote de l'époque. On était curieux, c'est tout. "

Une information qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Cloud avait-il bien entendu? Il n'avait pas perdu tout espoir, finalement!

Squall ne parla que lorsqu'il redémarra. " Et toi? Comment s'est passée ta première expérience? "

" Pas encore eue. " Dit franchement le blond sans aucune gêne. Il savait que Squall était bien trop mature pour se moquer de lui, contrairement à certains _amis_. Quel genre d'amis se moquait pour si peu? C'était pas comme s'il avait raté quelque chose. Si?

" Ah. Ta petite copine teste ta patience? " Répondit le balafré.

" J'ai pas de copine. " Pourquoi plus la conversation avançait et plus l'adolescent se trouvait pathétique?

" Un copain? "

" Non plus. " Cloud toucha le fond. " Je préfèrerais qu'on parle d'autre chose. " Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Squall comprit que c'était un sujet qui contrariait son élève. D'ailleurs, en tant que professeur, il n'avait ni à divulguer sa vie personnelle ni à s'immiscer dans celle du plus jeune, mais ils avaient des rapports si particuliers qu'il se dit qu'il était peut-être un peu tard pour s'en rappeler. Tant pis.

" Je préfère te prévenir avant qu'on arrive à l'école; Sora risque de passer son temps à s'excuser de ne pas être allé à ta soirée d'anniversaire. Ne te fatigue pas à lui répondre; ça ne changera rien. " Dit le balafré.

" Oh, d'accord. "

" Bon anniversaire, même si je suis en retard. Si j'avais su plus tôt… "

Était-ce de la rancœur que Cloud crut entendre?

" Merci, et ce n'est rien. Je n'en avais pas parlé. Je n'aime pas trop faire ça. Ça me donne toujours l'impression de demander aux gens de penser à me le souhaiter. " Expliqua le blond pour faire comprendre au plus grand qu'il ne devait pas le prendre personnellement.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Ils arrivèrent à l'école et partirent dans la petite salle. Cloud avait accepté de jouer dans l'orchestre, mais il devait d'abord s'améliorer encore un peu. Et surtout apprendre à jouer d'un autre instrument que la guitare sèche. Le balafré avait été surpris quand son élève avait décidé d'apprendre à jouer de la harpe, mais ça tombait plutôt bien. Il n'avait pas de harpiste dans son orchestre; enfin, dans celui de l'école de Garden. Squall avait eu beaucoup de mal à cacher un petit sourire amusé quand Cloud s'était assis et préparé à jouer. L'instrument était si grand que l'adolescent avait encore un peu de mal à le manipuler, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne tarderait pas à devenir plus franc. Il grandirait vite – il avait déjà pris quelques centimètres depuis son arrivée – et ne se sentirait plus tellement minuscule à côté de la harpe.

L'adolescent avait rapidement assimilé l'utilisation de l'instrument, mais son gros problème restait encore la lecture des partitions. Squall se doutait bien que le blond faisait des efforts – il l'espérait, en tout cas – mais les signes restaient encore un grand mystère la plupart du temps. Il espérait sincèrement que l'un des musiciens de l'orchestre serait capable de lui donner une astuce pour rendre la lecture moins ardue. Le balafré n'avait jamais rencontré de problème et avait appris comme on lui avait enseigné, sans rien changer. En ce sens, rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait des difficultés posait problème.

Le cours se passa à conseiller le trio de vieilles dames, à reprendre Cloud quand il se trompait – donc assez souvent – et à tripoter son paquet de cigarettes sans en sortir une seule. Il était passé de deux paquets par semaine à un seul. Squall était fier de lui-même, même s'il avait beaucoup de difficultés à se retenir. L'appel de la nicotine pouvait parfois être très fort.

L'heure s'écoula et le professeur remercia ses élèves. Il attendit patiemment Cloud, puis tous deux retournèrent à sa voiture.

" Tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir? " Demanda Squall en démarrant le moteur.

" Non. Pourquoi? " Répondit le blond, curieux.

" J'avais envie d'aller manger quelque part. "

Un grand silence.

" Il faut d'abord que je demande la permission à – "

" Elle sait déjà, je lui en ai parlé tout à l'heure pendant que tu te préparais. " Le coupa le balafré. " Je connais une petite brasserie pas trop loin d'ici. Elle est sympa et la cuisine est la meilleure dans le coin. J'y allais souvent avec Sora. "

Cloud acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Intérieurement, c'était la pagaille. Pourquoi Squall l'invitait-il à dîner? Il n'avait aucune raison apparente de le faire. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un rendez-vous amoureux. Ha. Elle était bien bonne, celle-là. Pourtant, l'adolescent avait beau y réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas d'autre explication.

La brasserie "pas trop loin" se trouvait à une demi-heure en voiture de l'école de musique. Ils avaient quitté Radient Garden pour Traverse Town, juste après. La ville avait un côté un peu vieillot et tranquille que Cloud apprécia instantanément. Il étudia les maisons à l'architecture tellement différente de celle de Garden et Hollow Bastion. Ici, les rues étaient pavées pour la plupart et relativement étroites – à tel point que Squall fut obligé de se garer sur un parking à l'entrée de la ville. Ça arrangeait bien le blond. De cette façon, il pouvait observer les environs à loisirs et même entendre les musiques douces jouées dans les différents magasins. Malgré le froid glacial de l'hiver, les promeneurs étaient nombreux. Il fallait dire que les vitrines aux couleurs chatoyantes et aux lumières chaudes aidaient à ne plus y penser. Cloud s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises devant des boutiques particulièrement intéressantes – celle-là vendait de magnifiques boucles d'oreille; dommage qu'il ne se les soit jamais fait percer.

Le balafré attendit patiemment à chaque fois, les mains dans les poches. Quand l'adolescent le vit relever son écharpe jusqu'à son menton, il décida qu'il avait assez regardé.

Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à arriver au coin d'une rue. Un petit écriteau en bois aux motifs élégants indiquait le nom de l'établissement, le Dernier Paradis. Cloud haussa un sourcil.

" _Drôle de nom pour un restaurant. _"Se dit-il.

Ce fut là que Squall l'amena. Cloud ne sut quoi penser. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, l'adolescent entra à l'intérieur de la brasserie. Sur sa gauche, d'énormes tonneaux étaient couchés et empilés jusqu'au bar. L'endroit ressemblait davantage à une taverne qu'à une brasserie, mais Cloud n'en fut nullement contrarié. Au contraire, il se sentait à l'aise ici. Le balafré se dirigea vers une table près des fenêtres, sur leur droite. Ils s'installèrent à table et n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'on ne vienne s'occuper d'eux. Cloud reconnut immédiatement la serveuse.

" Bonsoir, Squall. " Dit la jeune femme avec un immense sourire.

" Bonsoir, Tifa. " Répondit poliment le châtain.

" Je suis étonnée de te voir ici. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas revu. " Dit la serveuse en sortant un calepin et un stylo de la poche de son tablier. " Oh, vous voulez peut-être un peu plus de temps avant de commander? " Demanda-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle leur avait quasiment sauté dessus dès leur arrivée.

" Non, ça ira. Je prendrai le cocktail à la menthe, celui sans alcool. " Dit Squall sans même ouvrir le menu.

" Un Blizzard, ok. Et pour le charmant garçon qui t'accompagne? " Demanda Tifa en notant sur son calepin. Elle ne vit pas le blond rougir.

" Euh. " Bredouilla-t-il en prenant un menu. Il le parcourut rapidement du regard, trouva beaucoup de boissons alcoolisées et aucun cocktail à base de jus de fruits et de sirop attirant. " Je prendrais une limonade à l'orange. "

" Je vous apporte tout ça rapidement. " Dit la jeune femme en s'éloignant de leur table.

La soirée fut passée à parler de choses et d'autres, un peu à la grande déception du plus jeune. Il aurait préféré que Squall lui dise exactement ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette taverne. Il laissa le sujet de côté durant tout le repas et profita de la soirée, qui fut fort agréable. Voir le balafré dans un contexte autre que celui de ses cours de musique était un changement bienvenu. Quand la discussion se fit plus calme le temps de manger, Cloud s'imagina comment la soirée pourrait se dérouler. Ils finiraient leur repas, Squall les conduirait chez lui. Ils s'installeraient dans le salon le temps de discuter un peu. Cloud lui demanderait pourquoi il avait voulu passer la soirée avec lui. Le balafré lui lancerait un regard de braise et se pencherait vers lui. Il ne l'embrasserait pas sur la joue cette fois. Il lui donnerait un doux baiser sur les lèvres; un baiser que le plus jeune se ferait un plaisir de rendre. Squall l'embrasserait d'une manière un peu brusque; il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que le plus grand puisse se montrer délicat. C'était tant mieux pour le blond.

" Cloud? "

" Oui? " Demanda innocemment le plus jeune en levant les yeux vers son vis-à-vis.

" Tu viens de faire tomber ton bout de viande dans ton verre. " Indiqua le balafré, amusé. Il avait ce petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Cloud trouvait que ça le rendait absolument –

" Hein? " Demanda le blond en regardant son verre. Un gros morceau de bœuf avait coulé dans le fond de son verre. " Mince. " Marmonna-t-il en essayant de le récupérer. Quand il réussit enfin à planter les dents de sa fourchette dans la chair tendre, il entreprit de la faire arriver à destination – et la bonne. Face à lui, Squall fit une grimace à peine perceptible. " Quoi? Les deux finiront dans mon estomac de toute façon. "

Le professeur eut un rire amusé, puis il continua à manger. L'adolescent se concentra un peu plus sur son assiette cette fois, conscient que c'était sa rêverie qui était la cause de l'incident. Le temps passa alors plus rapidement. Vingt-trois heures sonnaient quand le duo quitta la taverne. Les rues étaient toujours aussi animées malgré l'heure tardive et Cloud prit soin de rester assez près de Squall pour ne pas le perdre parmi la foule. Sans rien dire, le châtain lui avait pris la main et l'avait guidé dans les rues. Le blond l'avait serrée en retour, les joues en feu. Aucun ne parla de tout le trajet depuis Traverse jusque chez l'adolescent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se gara que Squall parla de nouveau.

" J'espère que la soirée t'a plu. " Dit-il en coupant le moteur.

" Beaucoup. C'était très bon. " Répondit le plus jeune avec un grand sourire. " Merci. "

Squall secoua la tête. " J'avais un peu espéré que tu aurais apprécié autre chose que la nourriture, mais c'est déjà ça. "

" Oh, je me suis bien amusé aussi. " Se corrigea rapidement Cloud en se tournant vers Squall. " C'était vraiment génial. "

" Hm. " Le balafré fronça doucement les sourcils, visiblement en pleine réflexion. L'adolescent le regarda sans rien dire. " Est-ce que…tu voudrais qu'on recommence? " Se décida finalement l'autre.

" Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de sortir avec des amis alors… " Cloud ne jugea pas utile d'ajouter quoi que ce fût. Sa situation n'était plus un secret pour son professeur. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, en l'entendant parler avait vivement tourné la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

" Des amis, hein. " Fit le balafré en baissant les yeux.

Cloud l'observa d'un œil perplexe. Ce n'était pas ce que Squall avait pensé? Que ce n'était qu'une sortie entre amis? Apparemment, non. Et là, le blond n'allait pas se dire qu'il se faisait des idées, car l'expression sur le visage du plus grand en disait assez pour qu'il comprenne que le balafré avait eu une idée derrière la tête en l'invitant à dîner. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand la main de Squall, auparavant posée sur le levier de vitesse, glissa jusqu'à celle de Cloud. Les doigts du plus grand glissèrent de sa main jusqu'à son coude, puis son épaule, pour finalement stopper leur course une fois arrivés à sa nuque.

Cloud était paralysé comme sous l'effet d'un sortilège. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter le châtain du regard, ses yeux gris loin d'exprimer l'indifférence et l'austérité auxquelles l'adolescent s'était habitué. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de son professeur qui le forçait à le regarder droit dans les yeux et le rendait muet. Il sentit Squall tirer doucement sur les mèches de cheveux sur sa nuque – finalement, il n'avait pas rêvé la dernière fois. Et puis lentement, comme s'il s'attendait à être repoussé, le balafré se pencha vers lui. Cloud ferma les yeux. Une tension presque palpable s'était installée dans le véhicule et donnait la chair de poule au blond. Il était à la fois angoissé, excité et heureux, si bien qu'il ne sut quoi penser de ce qui se passait.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Bien qu'attendu, le geste surprit légèrement Cloud. Il se recula instinctivement, puis se rapprocha aussitôt, si vite que le bout de son nez percuta celui de Squall. Ce dernier émit un faible grommellement. Le blond ouvrit rapidement les yeux et voulut s'excuser pour finalement en être incapable quand le châtain l'embrassa une seconde fois. Il posa les mains sur les joues du blond, caressa ses pommettes avec les pouces tandis que ses doigts se glissaient dans ses cheveux. Cette fois, le balafré pencha la tête sur le côté et profita de la surprise du plus jeune pour glisser la langue entre ses lèvres restées entrouvertes.

Cloud, trop perdu, le laissa faire et tenta de suivre tant bien que mal. Squall sembla percevoir la détresse de son élève et se recula pour étudier sa réaction. Il était écarlate et à bout de souffle.

" Je suis peut-être allé un peu trop vite? " Demanda le châtain, dont l'une des mains était restée sur le visage du blond. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à la repousser.

" Non, c'est juste que…j'ai pas l'habitude. " Admit timidement l'adolescent, les yeux baissés. Ils rencontrèrent ceux de l'autre garçon quand une main se plaça sous son menton et l'obligea à lever la tête.

" Je pourrais t'apprendre ça aussi, si tu en as envie. "

Cloud n'était pas idiot. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Squall sous-entendait. Timidement, il acquiesça de la tête. Squall sourit, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et lui offrit un dernier baiser avant de le laisser partir.

-o_o-

La raison pour laquelle la harpe avait tant attiré Cloud se faisait de plus en plus évidente à mesure que les mois passaient. Massif, l'instrument imposait le respect et témoignait d'une certaine robustesse. Le son qui s'en dégageait, pourtant, était doux, presque fragile quand ses cordes étaient frottées avec douceur. Le tout était uni par la beauté de l'instrument et des notes qu'il jouait. Cloud était identique. Sa seule présence suffisait à lui garantir le respect de son entourage. Il était devenu un peu plus froid en apparence et un seul de ses regards en disait long sur son humeur. Avec ses amis, les traits de son visage s'adoucissaient considérablement et il souriait plus volontiers de ce sourire doux et apaisant.

Un an seulement était passé et pourtant, Squall avait l'impression de voir une autre personne; extérieurement, en tout cas. Cloud était resté le même au fond : gentil, serviable et responsable. Le petit côté enfantin qu'il avait encore auparavant avait laissé place à un jeune homme calme et réfléchi qui le rendait plus vieux que son âge. Axel, en comparaison, semblait être resté très gamin. D'ailleurs, le roux adorait taquiner l'ainé Strife à ce sujet, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Roxas le sermonnait et prenait toujours la défense de son frère, qu'il avait fini par aduler.

" Je veux être comme lui quand j'aurai son âge. " Avait-il dit un jour que Squall était passé chercher Cloud pour un autre de leurs rendez-vous.

Quant à l'apparence du plus jeune… Le blond avait pris plusieurs centimètres, à tel point qu'il arrivait aisément à l'épaule de Squall – qui, de ce fait, ne souffrait plus tant de courbatures à toujours devoir se pencher pour l'embrasser. Physiquement, son corps s'était un peu musclé et ressemblait d'avantage à un corps d'adulte que celui d'un adolescent. Et son visage. Squall aurait pu écrire des pages et des pages à son sujet. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, les courbes de sa mâchoire affirmées – ses lèvres aussi étaient plus fermes à présent. Squall lui avait fait cadeau d'une boucle d'oreille en forme de tête de loup que Cloud avait adorée à l'instant même où il l'avait vue dans la petite boutique de Traverse. Le balafré avait découvert que ça datait de leur tout premier rendez-vous – qui n'en avait été un que pour lui. Le bijou lui allait à ravir et renforçait un peu plus la dualité entre la force et la douceur que son petit ami possédait.

Visiblement, d'après les dires du blond, Squall n'avait pas été le seul à apprécier tous ces changements. Il en avait même été témoin un jour où il était allé le rechercher au lycée. Les filles ne se contentaient plus de le regarder de loin. Elles l'approchaient, se trémoussaient, faisaient tout pour attirer son regard. Cloud les repoussait gentiment tout en leur faisant clairement comprendre qu'il était inutile d'insister.

Le cours de musique prit fin lorsque l'orchestre termina son interprétation. L'ensemble des musiciens poussa des soupirs de soulagement, contents de pouvoir enfin retourner chez eux. Cloud se leva et s'étira longuement pour réveiller ses muscles engourdis. Il partit ranger la harpe – qui ne semblait plus tellement encombrante à présent – et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un sac à la main. Sora attendait déjà avec son frère.

" Prêt? " Demanda le balafré. Cloud acquiesça. " Bon, je dois d'abord conduire Sora chez Riku. Ça ne te pose pas de problèmes? "

" Du tout. " Répondit Cloud en secouant la tête.

Le trio se dirigea vers le parking et monta en voiture. La maison de Riku n'était pas très loin et le couple se retrouva donc rapidement seul. Cloud avait les yeux rivés à l'extérieur pendant que Squall, lui, regardait droit devant lui. En les voyant comme ça, n'importe qui aurait pu croire voir des amis, des cousins peut-être, mais de plus près, on aurait pu s'apercevoir que le balafé avait une main posée sur la cuisse de son compagnon, qui avait posé la sienne dessus. La soirée promettait d'être assez simple : ils retourneraient chez Squall – Cloud avait appris que les deux frères vivaient ensemble, loin de leurs parents – prépareraient leur dîner ensemble, regardaient ensuite un film. Le blond avait parfaitement conscience que la soirée pourrait offrir d'autres distractions qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore en mesure d'apprécier. Cette simple pensée le faisait frissonner à chaque fois, mais de l'idée à l'acte, il y avait un très grand pas. Le blond ne laissa rien paraître de sa légère angoisse.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, Cloud laissa son sac à l'entrée, comme le lui indiqua le balafré. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps en cuisine à discuter de leur semaine tout en coupant les légumes et en faisant cuire pâtes et viande. Ils dînèrent tranquillement, firent la vaisselle puis s'installèrent dans le canapé en attendant le début du film. Au départ, chacun s'était assis de son côté, puis Cloud se décida à se rapprocher du balafré pour s'appuyer contre lui, les jambes pliées sur le divan. En regardant l'une des publicités, Cloud se mit à rire.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " Demanda Squall, qui riait déjà sans savoir pourquoi.

" Oh, rien. C'est cette pub. J'ai juste imaginé un truc, c'est tout. "

" Je serais curieux de savoir. " Insista le balafré avec un petit sourire.

" Même si c'est un peu méchant? " Un acquiescement de la tête. " Cette femme, elle dit que sa vie a changé depuis qu'elle travaille dans une crèche. Je l'ai imaginée continuer en disant " j'ai abandonné mes enfants, et maintenant je mène une vie épanouie." Un truc comme ça. "

" J'imagine les airs offusqués des parents s'ils t'entendaient dire ça. " Ricana le balafré qui, au fond, était du même avis.

Le film commença enfin et ils ne dirent quasiment plus rien, sinon quelques remarques sur telle ou telle scène. L'air de rien, au fil des minutes, ils s'étaient approchés un peu plus. Squall avait passé un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune et posé le menton sur le sommet de sa chevelure blonde. Cloud, lui, avait la joue posée sur l'épaule de son petit ami, une jambe par-dessus celles de Squall, et une main qui jouait avec le t-shirt de ce dernier. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement à l'aise face à ce genre de contact, mais pas avec Squall; en tout cas, plus maintenant. La respiration régulière du balafré le berçait presque et plus d'une fois, il s'était surpris à rater quelques secondes du film quand il s'assoupissait. Il se réveilla au générique de fin, mais il fit mine d'être resté éveillé pendant tout le film.

" Il était pas mal, tu trouves pas? " Demanda Cloud en se redressant pour pouvoir regarder le balafré. Il s'appuya sur les mains quand il manqua de tomber la tête la première.

" Tu es sûr d'avoir tout vu? " Le taquina le plus grand. Il n'avait pas raté ce qui aurait pu être une chute. " Je t'ai parlé plusieurs fois sans que tu me répondes. "

" J'ai pas dû entendre. " Marmonna l'autre, les joues légèrement rouges.

Squall secoua la tête. Il ne le croyait pas du tout. Une chance que le blond soit un piètre menteur.

" Tu veux manger quelque chose? " Demanda le balafré en se levant. Le blond le suivit.

" Non, pas trop. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser si j'avale autre chose. " Répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. Il suivit le balafré dans la maison, jusqu'à ce que le plus grand s'arrête et se tourne vers lui, un sourcil haussé. " Quoi? "

" Tu comptes vraiment me suivre dans la salle de bain? À moins que tu n'aies envie de m'épier pendant que je me change? " Demanda le châtain, amusé, quand il vit son compagnon rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

" Pardon. Je vais aller t'attendre…euh… " Où ça, exactement?

" Si tu veux, tu peux te changer dans ma chambre. Tu sais où la trouver. "

Sur ces paroles, le balafré entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Cloud nota qu'il ne la verrouilla pas. Décidé à ne plus y penser, le plus jeune partit chercher son sac puis monta à l'étage, dans la chambre de Squall. Celle-ci était relativement spacieuse, mais vide depuis quelques temps. Le châtain comptait déménager dans le centre de Garden, où il avait trouvé un magnifique studio; hors de prix, mais le blond avait appris qu'il s'était trouvé un petit ami plutôt riche et célèbre. Quand il y repensait, Cloud avait un peu honte d'avoir été aussi ignare. S'il y avait eu tant de bruit à l'annonce du retour de Squall dans l'école de Radiant Garden, c'était parce qu'il s'était rapidement fait un nom à l'étranger en conduisant des orchestres dont les concerts avaient été de vifs succès. Les plus grands parlaient déjà de lui comme d'un futur grand nom de la musique; pour peu que ses talents ne s'aiguisent davantage.

L'adolescent se promena dans la pièce et observa diplômes et photographies enfermés dans des cadres. Maintenant qu'il les voyait, Cloud se rendait compte du génie de son petit ami. Alors qu'il avait son âge, Squall sortait déjà de l'école de musique de Radient Garden avec les meilleures notes et un diplôme en poche. D'après ce que lui avait dit le balafré, il était parti à l'étranger l'année suivante pour suivre une formation auprès des plus grands; une formation qui avait porté ses fruits. Squall avait commencé à fumer pour évacuer le trop plein de stress causé par les concerts qu'il donnait et les cours qu'il suivait. Le châtain n'avait pas encore complètement arrêté de fumer, mais les fois où le blond le surprenait avec une cigarette à la main se faisaient rares.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Cloud n'entendit pas son professeur entrer – ni ne le vit car il avait le dos tourné – et fut donc surpris quand ce dernier le prit dans ses bras. Squall posa les mains sur les hanches du plus jeune pour l'attirer vers lui.

" Pas encore changé? " Demanda le balafré en l'embrassant dans le cou. " Tu m'attendais? "

" Tu sais à quel point j'ai toujours du mal à me déshabiller tout seul. " Dit Cloud pour entrer dans son jeu. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit pendant que le châtain le couvrait de baisers.

" Un coup de main? " Proposa le balafré.

Même sans le voir, Cloud savait qu'il était en train de sourire sournoisement. Sans attendre de réponse, le châtain passa les mains sous le pull du plus jeune. Ce dernier se crispa, mais ne chercha pas à l'empêcher de continuer. Le pull fut bientôt retiré. Squall commença à se montrer un peu plus entreprenant.

" _Ah._ " Se dit le blond en se retournant pour faire face à son amant, qui ne perdit pas de temps avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles du blond. " _Voilà la troisième tentative._ "

La première fois où le balafré avait testé les limites de Cloud, ce dernier n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin que des caresses du moment qu'elles se faisaient au dessus de tissus. La seconde fois, le plus grand avait pu glisser les doigts sous les vêtements de son compagnon. C'était il y a trois mois. Squall se montrait très patient avec lui; Cloud en avait conscience. Il se rendait bien compte aussi que sa timidité menait la vie dure au professeur et il s'en voulait de le faire attendre. Bien que le blond n'ait pu nier ressentir une certaine appréhension, il se consolait en se disant que son compagnon n'en ferait pas plus qu'il ne le lui permettrait.

Squall délaissa les lèvres de son amant pour attaquer le lobe de son oreille puis sa mâchoire. Dans le même temps, ses mains glissaient le long du dos du blond jusqu'au creux de ses hanches pour finalement malaxer ses fesses. Le plus jeune laissa échapper un soupir et se rapprocha un peu plus du châtain.

Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça. Tout le monde faisait tout un cinéma sur le sexe et criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux. Alors pourquoi Cloud était-il toujours aussi anxieux à l'idée de passer à l'acte? Anxieux, mais tellement curieux aussi. Les caresses de Squall accomplissaient des merveilles; Cloud l'avait constaté à plusieurs reprises et en avait encore la preuve actuellement. Un nouveau soupir lui fut arraché quand il sentit le balafré basculer les reins contre lui. Des fourmillements naquirent depuis son bas-ventre et se répandirent jusqu'au bout de ses doigts en une fraction de seconde. Le blond se sentit conduit jusqu'à la surface sûre du matelas où il se laissa tomber, Squall à sa suite. Ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux, passionné, pendant que les mains du plus grand s'activaient à la ceinture du pantalon de Cloud. Elles défirent les boutons qui le maintenaient en place puis plongèrent sans aucune retenue sous le mince tissu de son boxer. Cette fois, ce fut un gémissement de plaisir qui passa entre les lèvres de l'élève quand il sentit des doigts agiles l'envelopper et le masser adroitement.

Tout allait tellement vite. Squall ne s'était encore jamais montré si impatient. Cloud le sentait dans sa façon de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de murmurer son prénom à son oreille. C'était comme un appel à l'aide, une supplication même.

Les ardeurs du balafré se calmèrent quand il sentit les réponses de son partenaire de plus en plus timides. Il se redressa pour l'observer et lut une grande appréhension dans son regard. Au moins, Cloud le regardait encore dans les yeux.

" Tu préfères attendre encore? " Lui murmura Squall d'une voix douce, sa main caressant la joue rouge et chaude de Cloud.

" Je ne sais pas. " Fit l'autre dans un souffle. " Je ne sais plus. "

Sa réponse fit sourire le balafré. " J'aimerais assez le savoir maintenant, tant que j'ai encore un tant soit peu de retenue. "

Cloud hésita. " Est-ce que je vais…avoir mal? " Il murmura la fin, trop gêné pour la dire à haute voix. Il n'était pas spécialement effrayé par la douleur, mais s'il pouvait l'éviter à cet endroit-là…

" Ça peut être assez douloureux si ton partenaire ne s'y prend pas comme il faut. " Lui répondit le plus grand avant de déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. " Mais tu as assez de chance pour avoir affaire à une personne qui fera de son mieux pour que tout se passe bien. Ça passera comme une lettre à la MogPost. "

Cloud ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant la métaphore – d'assez mauvais goût. " Je te fais confiance alors. "

Pour prouver sa sincérité, il attrapa le plus grand par le col de sa chemise et l'attira à lui pour poser les lèvres sur les siennes. Squall comprit le message. Après maintes vérifications pour s'assurer que son partenaire n'avait pas changé d'avis, il commença à se déshabiller pour finalement sentir les mains de Cloud chasser les siennes et s'en occuper. Apparemment, le blond ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire. C'était pour le mieux. Squall eut tout le loisir de se concentrer sur sa tache. Il continua à caresser le plus jeune et lorsqu'il fut complètement dévêtu, il retira le sous-vêtement du blond. Le froid avait rendu la peau du plus jeune marquée par des traces rouges virant parfois au bleu. L'inconvénient d'une peau si blanche, se dit le châtain. Cloud ne bronzait quasiment pas et une fois l'été passé, son teint devenait pâle sans pourtant paraître maladif. Le froid se montrait sans pitié pour cette peau si belle. Cloud les détestait, elle et ses horribles marques provoquées par les températures trop basses, mais aux yeux de Squall, rien n'aurait pu être plus beau que ce garçon qui s'offrait à lui pour la première fois. Il devrait encore grandir un peu, changerait pendant les quelques années à venir, mais le balafré était persuadé que Cloud n'en serait que plus attirant. Au fond, il avait même hâte de le voir devenu adulte. Il ferait tourner plus d'une tête dans les rues de la ville.

" Squall! " S'exclama Cloud quand il sentit le plus grand glisser un doigt dans son orifice. " Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? " Demanda-t-il, alarmé.

" Je te prépare? " Répondit l'autre, un sourcil haussé. " Je sais que c'est désagréable, mais soit patient, d'accord? Sans ça, je pourrais te faire vraiment mal et te blesser. "

Cloud se mordit la lèvre inférieure et gigota un peu malgré lui quand l'index de Squall se mit à le fouiller. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Le voyant faire, le châtain couvrit ses joues de baisers pour le distraire. Mais que pouvait-il y avoir de plus perturbant qu'avoir un doigt entre les fesses? Les illusions de Cloud étaient en train de s'effondrer à une allure folle. Dans ses fantasmes – et ses rêves, il ne fallait pas les oublier – l'acte sexuel était tout sauf perturbant. Il criait, il gémissait, il en redemandait. Mais là…il aurait bien demandé à Squall d'arrêter de le trifoui –

" Ow! " S'exclama-t-il à voix basse quand il sentit un second doigt le pénétrer. Il serra les épaules du châtain avec des mains tremblotantes. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Oh non. Maintenant qu'il les sentait se séparer et étirer son rectum, il avait de moins en moins envie de continuer. Mais il ferait des efforts pour Squall. Le pauvre avait dû se retenir si longtemps. Qu'était un peu d'inconfort comparé à près d'un an d'abstinence?

Un an? Ça faisait vraiment si longtemps?

Le blond gémit bruyamment quand il sentit les doigts de Squall frôler quelque chose. Sa vision s'était couverte d'une multitude de points blancs pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Il savait ce qui avait provoqué ce plaisir intense, mais ses pensées étaient trop embuées pour y penser. Squall toucha le même endroit à plusieurs reprises et quand il sentit son amant s'empaler sur ses doigts pour le pousser à recommencer, il sut qu'il pouvait se retirer – pour l'instant.

Sans perdre de temps, les doigts du balafré quittèrent les parois chaudes. Il se pencha vers sa table de chevet et en sortit un petit sachet à la surface duquel se détachait une forme qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à son contenu. Le papier arraché, Squall sortit le préservatif de son emballage et se couvrit soigneusement. Il se plaça alors à l'entrée du blond et lui jeta un dernier regard pour s'assurer que tous deux étaient prêts. Quand Cloud lui demanda ce qu'il attendait, Squall ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Lentement, aussi délicatement que possible, il se glissa dans le tunnel de chair et le sentit se contracter de plus en plus autour de son membre à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait. Le blond ne laissa pas échapper le moindre bruit, mais les traits crispés de son visage montraient que l'action n'était pas sans douleur.

Le balafré baissa une main et entreprit de masser à nouveau le sexe de Cloud. Il fallut un peu de temps, mais celui-ci finit par apprécier l'attention qu'il lui portait. Après une attente qui lui sembla interminable, l'adolescent lui demanda de bouger. Squall donna un premier basculement des reins timide pour tester la réaction de son partenaire. Quand ce dernier ne fit pas mine de lui demander d'arrêter, il répéta le geste avec plus d'assurance.

Tout était comme il se l'était imaginé : la voix de Cloud, si sensuelle quand il murmurait et criait tour à tour son prénom, la façon qu'avait son corps de se tordre sous le sien, la chaleur de ses parois charnelles, ses yeux fermés et ses joues devenues écarlates tant il éprouvait de plaisir. Squall sentit ses ardeurs augmenter à cette vue, intensifiées par le sentiment de voir enfin sa patience récompensée.

Bientôt, bien trop tôt, Cloud rejeta la tête en arrière – autant qu'il le pouvait en étant sur les oreillers – et libéra sa semence avec une longue complainte. Squall accéléra la cadence. Il ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme à son tour. Après une sorte de grognement mêlé à un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le côté, à bout de souffle. Le plus jeune était dans le même état. Squall se retira et se découvrit. Il décida de jeter la protection plus tard; ça pouvait attendre un peu. Il passa les bras sur et sous Cloud pour se coller à lui et poser brièvement les lèvres sur l'une de ses épaules. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux pendant qu'ils reprenaient lentement leur souffle.

" Squall. " Commença le blond en tournant la tête pour pouvoir regarder son amant.

" Hm? " Fit ce dernier en laissant un second baiser.

" Tu sais, j'ai enfin pris une décision. "

Le balafré se figea. Il n'aimait pas trop la façon dont le blond avait prononcé ces mots.

" Je sais ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Je veux devenir harpiste et jouer dans l'un des plus grands orchestres. "

Squall poussa un soupir de soulagement.

" Tu crois que j'en serai capable? " Continua Cloud, qui ne se doutait pas de la peur qu'il avait faite à son amant.

" Eh bien, il va falloir t'accrocher, je peux au moins te dire ça. " Expliqua l'autre. " Pas que tu sois mauvais, mais d'autres ont commencé à apprendre depuis bien plus longtemps et ne se laisseront pas distancer par des bleus. Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire, je vois pas pourquoi t'y arriverais pas du moment que tu mets toutes les chances de ton côté. "

Cloud sourit et se retourna pour pouvoir regarder le balafré et l'embrasser chastement.

" Tu peux être certain que je ferai de mon mieux. Tu verras; on ne parlera plus que de moi et je jouerai dans _ton_ orchestre. "

Squall fronça les sourcils. " Et devoir te supporter tout le temps? Oh non. " Taquina-t-il le blond avant de se blottir contre lui.

Ce serait tout simplement parfait pour lui. Cloud pouvait bien jouer dans n'importe quel orchestre; Squall s'en fichait pas mal du moment que c'était lui son chef d'orchestre et, si possible, la seule personne sur qui il poserait les yeux au travail comme dans sa vie privée.

" Tu sais quoi? J'ai hâte de voir ça. " Confia Squall avec un sourire attendri. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses mains parcourir le buste, puis l'abdomen du plus jeune –

" Squall, fais gaffe tu vas – " Commença à le prévenir Cloud.

Et ses doigts s'engluèrent dans une matière visqueuse. Squall ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes.

" Une douche rapide? " Demanda-t-il.

" Je crois que ça vaudrait mieux. "

-_-O_O-_-

_Ouais, j'ai bien fait de rajouter ces quelques lignes. (au départ, j'avais arrêté la fic à "dans sa vie privée".) Pour la petite histoire, oui, ça existe les rues complètement fermées avec des portails télécommandés. Il y en a une à Roubaix, dans le Nord, dans les quartiers huppés. J'ai été très surprise quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois! Visiblement, les gens qui habitent là sont les plus riches de la région. Je me demande comment ils font quand ils invitent des gens chez eux… Ah, et le coup de la pub pour la crèche, c'est basé sur une vanne pourrie à laquelle je pense toujours quand je la vois. XD Voili voilà! J'espère que vous aurez passé un agréable moment. Alors, Flammy, pari réussi? _


End file.
